El Favor
by BadGirlDBZ
Summary: U/A. Bulma descubre el engaño de su amiga Karen,que trata de robarle a Vegeta. Los celos hacen que Bulma descubra nuevos sentimientos por el guerrero, pero Karen es un obstáculo. Cap. 12º y 13º Up!
1. Devolviendo un favor

Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor: Akira Toriyama

**Nota: Los pensamientos aparecerán entre comillas.**

**"EL FAVOR"**

**Cap.1: Devolviendo un favor**

**Como cada mañana, Bulma se dirigía al laboratorio donde se encontraba trabajando su empleada y amiga: Karen.**

**-**Buenos días Karen- dijo enfundándose su bata blanca.

**-**Hola Bulma, buenos días, ¿qué tal el fin se semana?- saludó la chica de cabello rubio.

**-**No muy bien, he tenido mucho trabajo y encima Yamcha tuvo partido fuera de la ciudad. Sólo hablamos ayer por teléfono.-

**-**Tranquila, ya estoy yo aquí para ayudarte con el trabajo, verás que pronto acabamos hoy y te queda tiempo para verle.-

-Eso me gustaría, ¡manos a la obra!-

**Bulma empezó a sacar unos planos del escritorio y encendió su portátil.**

-Por cierto, acabo de darme cuenta de que estás ayudando a tu padre en un nuevo proyecto.- Dijo sosteniendo los planos basados en unos nuevos robots. Oye, ¿desde cuándo fabricamos este tipo de máquinas?, va a ser difícil comercializar esto… -Se quedó pensativa revisando los planos.-

-¿Aaah eso....?, En realidad, no pensamos sacarlo a la venta, es que..., estooo...., un hombre, ..., bueno, un cliente... ¡Sí . Eso!, ...Un cliente, nos hizo el encargo de fabricarle estos robots especiales para entrenar. "Uff... , creo que parece una historia convincente".- Pensó Bulma algo sofocada,

**Ella no quería que la gente supiese que un guerrero del espacio obsesionado en el combate le encargó semejante tecnología.**

-¡Vayaaaa....!. Debe ser un cliente muy importante; ya que la empresa no hace este tipo de pedidos.- Dijo sorprendida.

**-** ¡Sí!, Si que lo es, y por eso, tengo tantísimo trabajo últimamente. - Refunfuñó.

**-**¿Le conozco?-

**- **Noo, para nada... Éste es un nuevo cliente.-

**-** Perdona que sea tan indiscreta pero...¿Para qué quiere ese hombre estas máquinas?, son realmente peligrosas, por lo que he visto en los planos podrían matar a cualquiera.-

**-** Buenoo...es que..., a él le gusta el riesgo, la presión. Y por lo visto, así se concentra más en sus entrenamientos...- Dijo intentando convencerla.- "No se si podré seguir inventando excusas sobre Vegeta, pero tengo que dar la sensación de que lo que cuento es verdad"-

**-**¿A qué se dedica ?, ¿acaso es deportista profesional?-siguió interrogando.

**-**¡Siii. Exacto, lo has adivinado!.-"Menos mal, esta vez ella me ha dado la idea, es una buena coartada para Vegeta".

**-**Es fácil de imaginar, los deportistas siempre sueñan con llegar a lo más alto-

**-** Él está muy entregado a su deporte y entrena a diario para ser el mejor luchador del mundo. Lo típico de un deportista-

**-**¿Y qué me dices de la nave espacial que hay en tu jardín , también la encargó él?-

**-**¿La nave?...si, si, claro,...fue él.- Respondió algo nerviosa.-

**De repente, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió dejando paso a un malhumorado Vegeta. **

**Éste llegaba sudoroso, sin camiseta y con unos pantalones cortos azules muy ceñidos y unas deportivas.**

**-**¿Eh?, ¿Vegeta? ¿qué haces aquí?- Dijo la peliazul, levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose a él.

**-**¡Tus Robots!- ¡No Valen PARA NADA!.-Recalcó a modo de burla.

**Entonces, arrojó uno de los robots destrozados al suelo ****y éste rodó hasta los pies de la científica.**

-Ahora mismo quiero que fabriques unos más resistentes.-

**-**¿¡QUÉEEEE!?.¿Ya los rompiste?.¿TODOS?.... Miró a sus pies el robot despedazado. ¡Trabajé durante todo el fin de semana en ellos! . No me lo puedo creer....¿Tanto trabajo, para nada?…

-Deja de lloriquear y ponte a trabajar en unos mejores- reclamó a la vez que caminaba de vuelta a la salida.

-¡Serás...!.¡OYE! ,¡¡te recuerdo que no soy tu esclava!!. ¡¡Voy a fabricar unos robots tan duros que vendrás a suplicarme que los tire!!.

Vegeta sonrió maléfico, salió del laboratorio, satisfecho de haber enfurecido a aquella mujer una vez más.

**Bulma regresó a su escritorio donde Karen había presenciado toda la escena quedándose estupefacta. **

**-**¿Ése es tu cliente?!, dice sorprendida. ¡Bulma!...¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tan guapo?.-

**-**¡¿CÓMOOO?!¡¿GUAPO?, ¡¿Acaso no te has fijado del modo en que me ha tratado?!,es un maleducado, grosero, engreido. No hay nada bueno en él.- respondió alterada.

**-** Bulma, ¡ya se lo que te pasa!- dijo la compañera levantándo su dedo índice como si hubiese tenido una gran idea.

**-**¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que me pasa, según tú...?

**-**Lo que pasa..., es que estás tan enamorada de Yamcha que no tienes ojos para otro. ¿Cierto?. Estas ciega de amor por Yamcha. Que bello.-Suspiró ante su explicación romántica del asunto.

**-**Menuda estupidez Karen. Mira, lo mejor es que lo olvidemos y sigamos trabajando, ya has visto que tengo un encargo.-

**-**Está bien, nos pondremos con ello, pero antes, prométeme que me presentarás a tu cliente estrella.- Le suplicó con las manos.

**-**¿Estas de broma?,vamos , déjalo ya ¿quieres?.-

- NOO, te estoy hablando en serio, quiero tener una cita con él, y tú eres la única que me puede ayudar. Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

**- **Hazme caso ese hombre va a lo suyo, es egocéntrico, solitario, frío como el hielo, ...jamás aceptaría salir contigo.-

-¿Por qué no me aceptaría?- la interrumpió, -¿crees qué no soy lo bastante guapa para que se fije en mi?-

- ¡NO,en absoluto!, yo no estoy diciendo eso, precisamente tú que tienes tantos pretendientes..., puedes tener al hombre que desees. Te presentaré a los amigos de Yamcha, también son deportistas, están en la liga de béisbol y son muy simpáticos.-

**-**No trates de convencerme, me gustan los hombres duros, con carácter fuerte, sé que es mi tipo, lo he sabido nada más verle.-

**-**Pues entonces, si tanto te gusta ¿por qué no vas tu misma a pedirle una cita?-

**-**Ya me conoces, soy muy tímida para dar el primer paso, necesito tu ayuda, recuerda que me debes un favor.-

**-**Lo que me pides no es tan sencillo, te devolveré el favor pero no con este tema.-

**-** Porfa, además de mi jefa eres mi mejor amiga, vamos...por favor, te ayudaré a preparar el pedido de robots, así tendrás más tiempo para Yamcha...di que sí,¿ me ayudarás?.

**Bulma se quedó pensando en su tentadora oferta. **

**-"**La verdad es que necesito un poco de tiempo para dedicar a Yamcha, el distanciamiento no es bueno en una pareja. Y lo cierto es que si Karen se acerca por sí sola a Vegeta éste sería capaz de matarla, quién sabe , cómo es tan impredecible...no tendría la conciencia tranquila si algo le pasase a mi amiga".

**-**No le des más vueltas.-

**-**Vale, vale. Pero no prometo nada, idearemos una estrategia para que te acerques a él, pero si te rechaza daremos por zanjado el favor que te debo. ¿De acuerdo?-

**-**¡De acuerdo!, gracias Bulma, eres una amiga.-Dijo abalanzándose sobre ella y dándole un abrazo.

**-" **Si todo sale según lo previsto ,Vegeta le dará calabazas y yo quedaré libre de ese favor**,** y a karen no le quedará más remedio que conocer a los amigos de Yamcha, es buen plan después de todo."

**Continuará...**


	2. Las Presentaciones

**_Nota: La historia está siendo adaptada con la finalidad de mejorar su lectura, si ya la conocíais os recomiendo que la volváis a leer; puesto que también se añaden diálogos que no aparecen en la versión anterior. _**

**_Gracias por revivirla de nuevo._**

**Resumen cap.1: **

**Bulma le promete a su amiga Karen a ayudarla a conquistar a Vegeta; ya que ésta le ha pedido que le devuelva un gran favor que le debe y a Bulma no le queda más remedio que aceptar.**

**Cap2: Las Presentaciones**

**Bulma y Karen seguían en el laboratorio preparando los robots que exigió el guerrero.**

**- **"Estoy salvada".- Por finhe encontrado un material más resistente para reforzar los robots. Hice un pedido y probablemente esta tarde ya lo tengamos aquí , espero que sea lo bastante fuerte.- Le comentó a su compañera.

**-**Eso es estupendo Bulma, me quedaré esta tarde para ayudarte con el ensamblaje de los robots.-

**-**Tampoco hace falta que trabajes tanto, es suficiente con las horas de la mañana, además tendrás cosas que hacer.-

**-** Pero si me quedo acabaremos antes y te quedará tiempo libre para ti .-

**-**Ya que insistes..., quédate, nunca viene mal la ayuda, terminar el diseño con los nuevos materiales es lo más importante , el resto lo hará la cadena de montaje-

**-**Ejem,...Otra cosa Bulma, ¿puedo quedarme a almorzar en tu casa?, así no tendré que dar tanto viaje desde mi casa hasta aquí.-

**-** Por supuesto, no hay problema , avisaré de que te quedas a comer.-

**-** Muchas gracias.-

**-**No hay de que, no es la primera vez que te quedas, no pasa nada.-

**-** "Oh, no!..., he metido la pata, me olvidé de Vegeta ...¿qué hago?..., ya le he dicho que se quede , tendré que avisarla de que él estará allí."

**-**Oye Karen.-

**-** Dime-

**-**Acabo de acordarme de un pequeño detalle...-

**-**¿Cuál?, la mira extrañada.-

**-** Nada importante…, sólo que nuestro cliente, Vegeta , comerá con nosotros hoy.-

**-**¿Queé?-

**-**Si te sientes incomoda podemos cancelar la comida o vamos a un restaurante.-

**-** Noo, qué va, es la mejor noticia que me has dado, aún no me lo creo, podré conocerle mejor.

**-**Pensé que a lo mejor no querías ir tan deprisa.-

**-**Me sentiré algo nerviosa claro, pero tú misma dijiste que yo tenía que dar el paso y creo que es una buena oportunidad para que me conozca.-

**-** Si..., puede que tengas razón...Ya casi es la hora, la mesa estará puesta, vamos a comer ¿te parece?-

**-**Si, ahora mismo voy , recogeré esto un poco . Dijo mirando los documentos encima del escritorio. "¿Me dará tiempo a darme unos retoques, ay qué nervios?".-

**-**Bien, yo me adelanto y termino de prepararlo todo, te espero allí.-

**Bulma llegó a la cocina donde su madre ya había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo.**

**-** Mamá deja que te ayude, ¿qué falta por poner?.-

**-**Puedes colocar los cubiertos e ir pasando la comida a la mesa hija.-

**-**Por cierto, mamá, ¿avisaste a Vegeta ?

**-**Si ,yo misma le avisé por el interfono, pero parecía más enfadado que de costumbre, ¿hija qué les has dicho esta vez?-

**-** Yo no le he dicho nada, no le defiendas , además, me ha humillado delante de Karen.-

-Bueno, seguro que no ha sido para tanto, Vegeta es un hombre encantador pero tú no te das cuenta mi niña.-

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a que me lleves la contraria , y ahora no podemos discutirlo porque tenemos a una invitada. Karen se queda a comer, así colocaré sus cubiertos.-

-¿Mamá?,¡ mamá!, ¿me estás escuchando?- se giró a ambos lados.

**Bulma buscó a su madre con la mirada , la cual estaba arrimada con interés a la ventana de la cocina que comunicaba con el jardín; desde esa posición se veía la nave donde entrenaba el Saiya. **

**De pronto, se abrió la compuerta de la nave...**

-¿Qué miras, mamá?-

**La señora Briefs le hizo gestos con la mano para que se acercara. La muchacha se asomó de mala gana y pudo observar al guerrero caminando en dirección a la casa, éste sostenía una sudadera gris, con el logotipo de la empresa a la espalda , que no dudó en ponerse antes de entrar a la mansión. Ambas féminas no podían apartar la mirada de la ventana , hasta que el príncipe desapareció de su ángulo visual y se despegaron de aquel cristal.**

-Vegeta está haciendo grandes logros –afirmó la

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso mamá?- preguntó incrédula

-Sólo hay que fijarse en su cuerpo, sus músculos han crecido notablemente.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-¡Mamaaaá!, tú no deberías ....- gritó ruborizada.

**En ese instante Vegeta entró en la cocina **

**-**¡Vegeta!. Ya estás aquí. -saludó alegremente la sra. Briefs

**Éste se sobresaltó un poco por el efusivo recibimiento.**

**-**"Aarrg,...Ésta mujer me pone de los nervios."-

**- **Ven, te sentarás aquí; cerca de Bulma y Karen.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**Aquel gesto le provocó un escalofrío.**

**-**¿Quién?- preguntó asqueado el Saiya.

-Karen. Ella es una amiga de la familia y también trabaja para la empresa- intentó explicar la científica.

**Vegeta tomó asiento sin más, pero ella quiso darle más explicaciones dado que tenía que propiciar un buen ambiente para que su amiga le conociera.**

- Karen me está ayudando a fabricar los robots que exigiste. Es la chica que estaba conmigo en el laboratorio esta mañana, ¿recuerdas?.-

- NO. -Dijo tajante.

**Bulma sitió cierta alegría de que él no se hubiera percatado de su amiga durante la fugaz visita al laboratorio. Pero su misión era presentarlos y lo que él hiciera después ya no importaba porque habría devuelto su favor. **

**La muchacha se acercó a él para servirle la comida y le habló en voz baja para evitar la escucharan sus padres que también se disponían a sentarse a la mesa.**

**-**Vegeta, te pido que seas amable con ella, se está esforzando para que los robots queden perfectos, no me gustaría que la espantaras y me quedara sola con tanto trabajo. Así que te pido que hagas un esfuerzo para variar.

**-**No hace falta que me digas cómo debo tratar a la gente. Yo debería enseñarte modales a ti.- replicó clavándole su fría mirada.

**Bulma iba a contestarle a su grosería cuando vio que sus padres y Karen llegaban a sentarse a la mesa, y tuvo que contener sus palabras y cambiar su gesto de enfado con Vegeta.**

- Hola Sra. Briefs ,¿qué tal está?- saludó Karen

-Muy Bien, gracias , me alegra que te quedes a comer con nosotros.-

**-**A mi también, gracias por invitarme.-

**Karen se acercó a su amiga dándole un leve codazo para que la presentara. Bulma tuvo que guardar su rabia puesto que no era el momento para una nueva reyerta y más delante de una invitada; así que se dispuso a cumplir con su parte que era hacer las presentaciones.**

**-**Vegeta, quiero que conozcas a Karen- dijo amablemente - la chica de la que te hablé.-sonrió

**Éste la miró por un segundo y prosiguió con su almuerzo. **

**-**Encantada de conocerle Sr. Vegeta.-

**La chica le tendió la mano, a la espera de que la estrechara con la suya.**

**Vegeta regresó su mirada a la chica de cabello platino y ojos marrones, ignoró el gesto de la muchacha, quién bajó su mano despacio.**

**-**Lo mismo digo.- respondió , forzosamente, en tono serio; y sin moverse de su asiento. Seguidamente tomó un trago de agua y se centró en su comida.

**A Karen no le importó su muestra de total indiferencia, esperaba aquella reacción de un tipo duro como él, no era el típico hombre con el que ella había acostumbrado a salir, parecía que su atractivo físico no fue suficiente para llamar su atención, y eso, le hizo desearlo aún más.**

**Mientras, Bulma analizaba mentalmente lo que había pasado.**

**-**"No podía ser amable no, todo para llevarme la contraria, ni se levanta , ni le da la mano, ni la mira por un segundo...Y lo mejor cuando me dijo que me podía enseñar modales a mi, ¡JA!. Pero...,al menos tuvo el detalle de responder, algo impropio de él con los desconocidos, seguro que lo hizo para fastidiarme."-

**Tras la tensa presentación todos disfrutaron del delicioso almuerzo, el tuvo una amena conversación sobre robótica avanzada en la que participó Karen, y Bulma discrepaba en algunos puntos.**

**Vegeta no medió palabra y en cuanto acabó su almuerzo se marchó sin despedirse.**

**Después de un merecido descanso Bulma y Karen volvieron al laboratorio , el pedido del nuevo material llegó antes de lo previsto y podían empezar el montaje y las pruebas de las máquinas.**

**-**Tenemos que darnos prisa, quisiera tener uno o dos terminados para esta tarde.-

**-**¿Y esa prisa, Bulma, a qué se debe? ¿te dijo él algo ?-

**-**No que va, es que quiero demostrarle que se equivoca si cree que no puedo mejorar sus dichosos juguetitos. Y si los termino antes de lo que él espera me deberá una disculpa. Jajaja...-Dijo orgullosa.

**-** Vamos, tú no tienes que demostrarle nada, esto no es una competición. Además él sabe de sobra que eres la mejor científico junto a tu padre; si no él no haría negocios con tu empresa.-

**-**Si...,tienes razón.- "Claro, qué le voy a decir a Karen; ella cree que Vegeta es un cliente y que me hace los pedidos por ser la mejor, pero eso está muy lejos de la realidad, ojalá fuera cierto".-

**Un par de horas después Bulma acabó los prototipos y ya estaban listos para usar. Karen tomó nota de los cambios hechos y del nuevo diseño para que después pasara a la cadena de montaje, si es que Vegeta daba el visto bueno antes.**

**- **Ya está.¡Terminado!.-

**-** Eres un genio Bulma, yo nunca lo hubiera acabado tan deprisa..

**-** Gracias pero recuerda q tú me ayudaste.-

**-** Yo no he hecho nada comparada contigo, sólo tomé nota de las modificaciones, el mérito es tuyo.-

**- **Sabes que sin tu ayuda no hubiese terminado esta tarde, ahora sólo queda que Vegeta lo apruebe...¡oye!, se me está ocurriendo una idea ...-

**-**¿Cuál?-

**-**Que vayas tú a llevarle el prototipo a Vegeta para que lo pruebe ,¿qué te parece ?.

-¿Yo?-

**-**Siii..., para acercarte a él ,esta es la mejor excusa, así te irá conociendo. No seas tímida.-

**-**Es verdad, si quiero que se fije en mi tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad ... De acuerdo le llevaré el robot.-

**-** Le dejas el prototipo y te vas a casa a descansar, mañana nos vemos.-

**-**¿Y cuándo empezamos la producción de robots?-

**-** No te preocupes, esta noche hablaré con Vegeta para saber qué opina del producto, si no pone pegas mañana mismo se puede pasar al departamento de fabricación. Y ahora voy a llamar a Yamcha , deseo tanto verle... -Dice suspirando.

**-** Otra cosa, ¿dónde puedo encontrarle?

**-**Ah si ,se me olvidaba, seguro que está en la nave espacial del jardín , allí es donde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre entrenando.-

**-** Vale pues hago esto y me voy , hasta mañana Bulma, que lo pases bien con Yamcha.-

**-**Gracias, hasta mañana, y no entretengas mucho a Vegeta o se enfadará.-

**-**"Así Karen verá por si misma lo maleducado que puede llegar a ser, si yo no estoy delante no tendrá que fingir sus modales para contradecirme y todo este asunto de conseguirle una cita acabará hoy".-

**-**Hasta luego Bulma, no te preocupes, seré muy breve.-

**karen se preparó para marcharse ,cogió el prototipo y marchó directa al jardín .**

**Mientras tanto, Bulma marcó los números para llamar a Yamcha.**

**-"**Ahí está la nave, tal como dijo Bulma parece que hay alguien dentro.- Tengo que aprovechar la ocasión de conversar con él a solas, ella me ha dado esta oportunidad, le hablaré del nuevo modelo de robot, quiero que piense que ha sido idea mía-

Continuará...


	3. Algo confuso

**Cap.3 ****Algo confuso**

Karen llegó hasta la nave espacial, de un rápido vistazo comprobó que la única compuerta quedaba a considerable altura, no había rampa alguna para llegar hasta ella.

La chica observó una pequeña rendija, parecía abierta, y pudo reconocer una palanca. La hizo descender, iniciándose así ;el proceso de evacuación de emergencia de la nave. En el interior la gravedad se descontroló, marcando el límite máximo para la que fue programada . Irremediablemente Vegeta impactó contra el suelo, y tras él , otros robots de combate que le proporcionó el Doctor Briefs, algunos de ellos aterrizaron en el suelo haciéndose añicos, otros golpearon en cuerpo del guerrero.

De repente, la compuerta comenzó a bajar y el indicador de gravedad se reinició marcando cero. Karen subió por la rampa, se asomó al interior sin imaginar el accidente que había desencadenado.

-Hola, ¿ Vegeta ?, te traigo el encargo..., ¿hola?- Extrañada, se adentró en el nave y pudo ver al hombre intentando incorporarse del suelo y rodeado de trozos de acero.

-¡Vegeta!, ¿qué ha pasado, estas bien?.-La chica dejó el prototipo en el suelo y corrió a socorrerle, él parecía aturdido.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó con gesto dolorido. Vegeta se palpó la cabeza , gotas de sangre empezaban a deslizarse por su frente, tenía magulladuras y cortes en brazos y piernas a causa del blindaje de los robots.

-¡No, espera, no te levantes aún!-Karen le tomó del hombro queriendo frenar su movimiento.-Escucha, parece que te has golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza, es mejor que no te muevas hasta que te vea un médico.-

**-**¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- se preguntó exasperado colocandoambas manos sobre su cabeza dolorida.

**-**No lo se, yo sólo venía a dejar tu pedido de robots y te encontré en el suelo.- le aseguró Karen.

**-**¿Robots?, ¿qué robots?. Yo no te he pedido nada...¡ Es este golpe, no me deja pensar con claridad!-, gritó ofuscado.

**-**Debes tranquilizarte, no es bueno que te alteres. Llamaré a Bulma.- La chica sacó su móvil del bolso , tras varios tonos hubo respuesta.

- Bulma necesito que vengas a la nave enseguida.-

-¿Qué pasa Karen? .Pregunta nerviosa

**-**Cuando entré en la nave me encontré a Vegeta herido sobre el suelo, parece que se golpeó la cabeza.

**- **¡Enseguida estoy ahí!- La científica colgó y marco el número del doctor de confianza, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a atender los percances del duro entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, el la nave Vegeta se esforzaba por aclarar su mente, seguía desorientado.

-Dime, ¿por qué has llamado a esa tal Bulma?. ¿Y quién eres tú? -la miró fijamente esperando una explicación.

**-**¿Yo?,¿ acaso no me recuerdas?-

Karen quedó paralizada al ver que Vegeta había perdido la memoria.

**-**No, me cuesta concentrarme ahora mismo.-

La chica aprovechó el accidente para conseguir sus propósitos y decidió arriesgarse.

**-**No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo no recuerdas que.... Tú y yo estamos saliendo?.Lo dijo de manera espontánea y natural, sin pensarlo dos veces.

**-**¿Dices que tú y yo...? se señaló extraño.

**-¡**Exacto!, somos algo así como, novios, pero como llevamos poco tiempo juntos, tal vez con el golpe olvidaste tus últimas vivencias.-

**-**¡Eso es imposible!-

-Me ofende que digas eso de nosotros- Hizo ademán de echarse a llorar.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?.-quiso confirmar.

**-**Segurísima. Lo que pasa es que estás muy aturdido por el golpe.- Secó sus inexistentes lágrimas y se volvió para mirarle.

De pronto, Bulma llegó al lugar del incidente, se apresuró hacia él.

**-**¡Vegeta!, ¿estás bien?.-preguntó asustada.

El guerrero comenzó a sentirse nervioso. "No se por qué. Siento algo extraño desde que esta mujer ha entrado...".

**-**Déjame en paz. Estoy bien.-dijo mientras ponía en pie.

**-** Espera , ¿qué vas a hacer.?-

**-**Ya te he dicho que estoy bien.-

Sin embargo comenzó a tambalearse delante de ella, cada vez estaba más mareado, parecía que fuese a perder el equilibrio.

**-**¡Te ayudaré te guste o no!-

Bulma le sujetó para evitar que cayese al suelo, pero se puso más nervioso cuando ésta se aferró a su cuerpo para ayudarle a caminar, el Saiya se sonrojó por la situación tan incomoda. Karen decidió acompañarles hasta la habitación, después de todo tenía que hacer su papel.

**-** "¿Pero qué me pasa?, el corazón me late deprisa. No lo entiendo, con la otra chica no siento nada "-

**-**Ya está , hemos llegado a tu habitación, lo mejor es que te recuestes en la cama, enseguida llegará el doctor.- Le acompañó hasta su cama y le recostó con suavidad.

**-**Iré a la cocina a por un poco de hielo para tu cabeza. Por favor, Karen quédate con él mientras tanto-

Recostado en la cama Vegeta trataba de averiguar que tipo de relación tenía con aquellas dos chicas.

-" Desde que ella se ha ido tengo un deseo irrefrenable de ir a buscarla...¿Pero por qué?, ¿Por qué me atrae tanto?... ¡Ya basta! No pensaré más en ello. Es por el golpe que me di en la cabeza, debe ser esa la causa..

-¿Te encuentras mejor?, te veo distraído- La rubia se sentó en el borde de la cama.

**-**Creo que no, cada vez todo es más confuso.-

**-** Yo tengo el remedio para eso, te aclarará los pensamientos. Dijo acercándose más.

**-**¿Me hará recordar, dices?

-No se si te hará recordar..., pero se que te gustará .Dijo melosa, acercando su rostro al de Vegeta ofreciendo sus labios.

**-** Ahora no es un buen momento.- Giró su rostro mirando hacia otro lado. -Déjame solo- Dijo con frialdad.

Karen se decidió no forzar la situación, tenía que darle tiempo para que asimilara el hecho de que estaban saliendo. Antes de irse se despidió de su amiga.

**-**Bulma, yo ya me voy, siento mucho lo ocurrido-

**-**Tranquila no es culpa tuya , los accidentes pasan-

**-**¿Cuándo vendrá el medico?-

**-** Me dijo que llegaría en 15 minutos, debe estar al venir.-

**-** Espero que no sea grave la contusión -

**-**Es muy extraño que Vegeta se golpeara tan fuerte, ¿cómo habrá podido pasar...?

**-**Te prometo que estaba en el suelo cuando entré en la nave y ...-

**-**No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya. Lo importante es que no le han quedado secuelas del golpe.-

**-** Si, está como siempre.- "Sigue igual de frío"-pensó

**-**Voy a subirle un poco de hielo, nos vemos mañana.-

**-**Vale, que descanses, hasta mañana – Se dirigió al hall. **-**¡Ah, y cuídame bien a mi Vegeta!.- Se marchó por la puerta principal.

**-**¿Eh?, qué cuide bien a su Vegeta ,¿desde cuando es suyo?. Yo tengo más derecho que ella a decir "Mí " Vegeta que para eso vive en mi casa.. Rechistaba en voz alta mientras metía los cubitos de hielo en un pañuelo.

-¿Y por qué no lo dices?,- escuchó decir justo detrás de ella.

Bulma se quedó tan helada como los cubitos que sostenía; se percató de que esa voz era de Vegeta, se giró y confirmó su sorpresa, él la observaba desde corta distancia con una sonrisa pícara.

**-**¿Por qué no te has quedado en tu habitación?.-dijo acalorada.- Ahora mismo iba para allá. –Miró hacia otro lado, para disimular que estaba avergonzada.

**-**Tenía hambre, no voy a pasar la noche sin comer nada.-

**-**Es verdad, es casi la hora de la cena prepararé algo para los dos.-

**-**Toma.- Le dio el pañuelo recubierto de hielo.-Ponte esto un rato sobre la cabeza para que se te baje la inflamación .-dijo más calmada.

Vegeta lo sostuvo sobre la parte inflamada, luego agarró una silla la giró hacia la dirección en que estaba Bulma cocinando.

**-**¿Qué haces ahí?-

**-**Estoy mirándote.-

Las mejillas de Bulma se encendieron de nuevo.

**-**¿Y por qué no te vas a tu cuarto?-

-¿Y por qué no me quedo aquí?-

**-**Estarás más cómodo allí, te conviene estar relajado.-

**-**Yo ya me siento relajado aquí-

**-**Pues yo quiero, quiero...que te vayas...-

**-**Dame una buena razón para que me vaya y me iré-

**-**Tengo que hacer la cena y me pones nerviosa viéndote ahí sentado-

**-**¿Qué te pongo nerviosa...?.¿Por qué?-

-Porque no dejas de hacer preguntas absurdas y me distraes. ¡Asi no cenaremos nunca!-

**-**Oye, que yo no quiero quedarme sin comer , así que dejaré de hacerte preguntas pero no me iré. Sonrió al salirse con la suya.

**-**Bah, haz lo que quieras.- "Que rarito está hoy, no parece el mismo".

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Debe ser el médico que viene a verte-

-¿Llamaste a un médico?. Estoy perfectamente.-

**-**No, no lo estás-

**-**Si que lo estoy-

**-**¡Qué noo, estás muy raro conmigo!- "Ups, se me escapó, no debí decirle lo que pienso en realidad".- Iré a abrir la puerta , parece que no hay nadie en casa.-

Efectivamente era el médico que vino a examinar a Vegeta, el doctor concluyó que no era nada grave , le recetó unos calmantes para el dolor y le hizo unas preguntas a Bulma antes de marcharse.

**-**¿Señorita, ha notado algo extraño en su comportamiento?

**-**No exactamente , pero si le noto algo cambiado conmigo-.

**-**Debe usted vigilarlo, si hace algo fuera de su conducta normal, si lo ve desorientado o si no recuerda ciertas cosas.-

**-**¿Doctor cree que haya podido afectarle a la memoria?- se preocupó.

**-**No se alarme, sólo digo que hable con él; pues parece no llevarse bien con los médicos y estoy seguro que a usted le hará más caso que a mi.-

**-**Haré lo que pueda, tampoco se lleva bien conmigo-

**-**Cualquier cambio extraño llámeme y volveré a hacerle más pruebas.-

**-**De acuerdo, muchas gracias doctor.-

El médico se marchó y Bulma terminó de prepararlo todo para cenar.

**-**El médico me dijo que no parece grave, me dio estas pastillas por si te duele mucho la cabeza.-

**-**Ya te dije que no era nada, ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.-

**-**¿Y se puede saber que estabas haciendo para darte tremendo golpe?-

**-** Esa máquina se volvió loca, la gravedad aumentó sin previo aviso-

**-**Que extraño, yo misma la supervisé junto a mi padre y todo estaba correcto...de todos modos, mañana la revisaré.-

**-**¿Ayudaste a fabricar la nave?-

**-**Pues claro, ¿por quién me tomas?, soy una científico brillante, ya deberías darte cuenta- presumió dándose aires de grandeza.

**-**Ja,ja,ja...¡Qué sorpresa!. Además de linda eres lista.

Bulma fue incapaz de responder a eso, quedó sin palabras, esperaba de todo menos un cumplido de aquel hombre arrogante. Borró la expresión de cara como si nada hubiese escuchado, sirvió la cena y mantuvo silencio durante la comida.

**-**Estas muy callada, ¿estás molesta por algo?-

**-**Nooo, ni mucho menos.-¿Qué tal la cena?-dijo para demostrar que todo iba bien.

-Muy buena. Dime, ¿siempre cocinas así de bien?-

-Normalmente si....- Contestó inconscientemente-"Este es el segundo cumplido que me hace y no puedo evitar sorprenderme, será mejor que disimule. Aunque es que es tan raro, nunca le he visto tan amable, tan dulce, tan ...Humano."

Ringg, Ringgg, Ringg...Interrumpió el teléfono.

** Continuará...**


	4. Las Artimañas de Karen

**Cap 4. ****Las artimañas de Karen**

Bulma atendió la llamada de teléfono.

**-**¿Diga?-

**-**Soy Yamcha-

**-** Holaa – dijo contenta

**-**Se que me llamaste hace un rato pero estaba entrenando con el equipo y no pude contestar.-

**-**Si, te llamé para quedar contigo; como hace días que no nos vemos...-

**-** Yo estoy ansioso por verte , si quieres te puedo llevar a cenar.-

**-**Vaya, lo cierto es que ya terminé de cenar , si me hubieses avisado antes...-

**-**Pues entonces tendré que cenar sólo, ¿voy a buscarte luego?-

**-** Estoy algo cansada para salir esta noche, hoy trabajé muy duro y no me apetece salir , mejor mañana.-

**-**De acuerdo, mañana te veo, descansa y no trabajes tanto.-

**-**Si lo haré, hasta mañana.- Colgó el teléfono con gesto triste en su cara y se quedó pensativa.-"Si no fuese porque tengo que quedarme con Vegeta hubiese salido con Yamcha, tengo tantas ganas de estar con él ...Que rabia...Bueno, mañana le veré y se me aclararán las ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza por culpa de Vegeta."

**-**¿Piensas quedarte frente al teléfono toda la noche?-Le saltó el príncipe cruzándose de brazos.

**-**¡Ya estoy harta!- gritó enfadada porque no pudo salir con su novio.-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y me dices de una vez qué es lo que quieres de mi?.-dirigió sus pasos hacia Vegeta y colocándose frente a él .

**-**¿De qué estas hablando?- Se encaró con ella.

**-**Quiero decir que estoy cansada de que me trates de forma tan distinta ahora que te diste ese golpe, y antes a penas me dirigías la palabra. Quiero que me digas que ha cambiado para que estés tan amable conmigo. ¿Qué clase de favor esperas a cambio?-

**-**¿Acaso no te gusta como te trato?-

**-**Claro que me gusta ...- Admitió más calmada.- Pero no es propio de ti.-

**-**¿Entonces... De que tienes miedo?-

**-**¿A qué viene eso?. Yo no tengo miedo a nada.-

**-**¿A no?-

-Vegeta aproximó sus pasos desafiante hacia Bulma, y ésta empezó a retroceder hasta toparse con la pared. El guerrero extendió los brazos y los apoyó en la pared acorralando a Bulma entre ellos.-

**-**Escúchame, no espero ningún favor de ti si eso es lo que crees.-

**-**Perfecto, eso es lo que quería dejar claro.-

**-** Y...¡Sí. Tienes miedo!. Miedo a lo que sientes por mi.

**-**¡Estás, estás, equivocado y te estás pasando de la raya!-

**-**En ese caso... Llegaré hasta donde me dejes pasar.-Vegeta recortaba distancia y a encerró aún más a Bulma entre su cuerpo.

Ella intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa.**-** Piensa en Yamcha, Yamcha, Yamcha...No puedo hacerlo, no está bien, no es Vegeta el que habla, está cambiado, no es el tipo egocéntrico que conozco."

Bulma miró hacia otro lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza centrándose en sus pensamientos, Vegeta al ver su gesto de rechazo se apartó de ella y alejándose de la cocina. Entonces ella abrió sus ojos y descubriendo que no estaba.

**-** Uuuuuuf , suspiró sofocada, "tengo que evitar estas situaciones, siempre he querido que me tratase como lo ha hecho hoy, pero nunca pensé que me fuera a atraer de esa manera...Quizás no este cambiado y soy yo que no me acostumbro a que tenga palabras amables conmigo, quizás ha esperado a que estemos solos para mostrarse tal como es. Tengo que encontrar la respuesta, no me rendiré hasta saber la verdad."

Bulma fue a buscar a Vegeta, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el jardín sentado en el césped próximo a la nave.

**-**Por fin te encuentro.- Se quedó de pie frente a él

**-**¿Qué quieres?- dijo muy serio sin mirarla a la cara.

**-**Tampoco hace falta que seas tan borde ¿no crees?.-

**-**Te estoy poniendo las cosas fáciles.-

**-** No te entiendo...-

**-**Soy amable contigo y me evitas a toda costa, creo que es mejor que te ignore, así no tendrás que huir más de mi.-

**-** Pero Vegeta eso no es así...-

Vegeta se levantó y dio media vuelta sin cruzar su mirada con la de Bulma.

**-**Me voy a descansar.-

Bulma sintió el deseo de ir tras él. Pero escuchó llegar a sus padres y esa distracción frenó su impulso. Fue a recibirles.

**-**¿Dónde habéis estado?

**-**Oohh hija , ¿no te avisaron de que tu padre y yo salimos?-

**-**No, nadie me dijo nada.-

-Pues verás, fuimos a una reunión de empresas , y nos dieron la noticia de que el último modelo que fabricamos de aero-auto fue elegido el mejor del año por los clientes, y se prepara una gran fiesta para la entrega del premio.- explicó el doctor Briefs.

-¿Qué?.¿Premiaron ese modelo?.- "¡No puedo creerlo!, precisamente ese".-

**-**Si, es magnífico hija, y todo el mérito es tuyo- respondió ilusionado su padre mientras la madre la estrechaba en sus brazos.

**-**¡ Menuda sorpresa !-dijo la científica fingiendo su entusiasmo.

**-** El sábado será la fiesta y tú recogerás el premio en nombre de la empresa-

**-**¿Yooo...?,dijo señalándose.

**-**¡Claro, es tu premio!, diseñaste el aero-auto y eres tú quien debe recogerlo.-La animó el padre.

**-**En ese caso tendré que prepararme para ese día y comprarme un vestido...-

**-** Y no te olvides de guardar bien esto.- La madre abrió su bolso y sacó unas tarjetas.

**-**¿Qué son?-

- Son los pases para entrar a la fiesta, nos dieron cuatro, dos para nosotros y dos para ti , pero tu padre y yo decidimos darte las nuestras para que invites a tus amigos.-

**-**Mamá no hace falta que me deis las vuestras también, me gustaría que vinieseis.-

**-** No te apures hija que tu padre y yo tenemos otros planes, pasamos el fin de semana de viaje. Lo teníamos programado desde hace un mes y es tarde para cancelarlo.-

**-**Esta bien , gracias a los dos, pero no se a quien invitar a parte de a Yamcha...-

**-**Ya se te ocurrirá alguien tienes muchos amigos que les encantaría ir.-

Esa noche Bulma se acostó pensando esa fiesta, y a quién dar las dos entradas, y sobre todo en el extraño comportamiento de Vegeta.

-"Definitivamente hoy es mi día de mala suerte: No puedo ver a mi novio, premian ese aero-auto, y luego está el incidente con Vegeta".-

Al día siguiente Bulma se levantó muy temprano, se dio una ducha , preparó su desayuno. Después se dirigió a la nave para buscar posibles averías y tras esto fue al laboratorio. Allí estaba organizando su trabajo antes de que llegasen los empleados. Sin esperarlo, Vegeta entró al laboratorio y empezó a recorrerlo buscando a Bulma; de pronto algo le llamó la atención y se quedó fijamente mirando un objeto que había sobre un escritorio.

Él se acercó hasta distinguir que el objeto era "el radar del dragón" y repentinamente un cúmulo de imágenes restauraron su memoria, y toda la confusión sobre Bulma se desvaneció. Ahora recordaba perfectamente quien era ella pero también recordaba que su relación con la chica siempre ha sido distante.

"Ese maldito golpe me nubló la razón, anoche me interesé por ella y ahora tengo que retroceder, no estoy aquí por sentimentalismos, tengo que hacerme más fuerte que Kakarotto, ese es mi objetivo". Pensó arrepentido de sus actos.

Bulma le vio allí y se aproximó a él.

**-**Vegeta, ¿cómo estas hoy?-

**-**Mejor que nunca. Ahora todo tiene sentido.-

**-**¿Eh?-

**-**Voy a comenzar el entrenamiento, ¿le pasa algo a ese cacharro?.-

**-**No, todo esta bien, creo que la gravedad cayó de golpe al abrirse la puerta desde el exterior, pero ya lo programé para que no vuelva a ocurrir.-

**-**Casi pierdo la razón por culpa de ese detalle.-Le echó en cara.

**-**Pero no ha sido así...-

**-**Escucha,de ahora en adelante no quiero que nadie me moleste mientras entreno. Probaré la resistencia de ese robot que trajo esa amiguita tuya,- dijo despectivamente.

**-**Se llama Karen y no te dirijas a ella en ese tono, es muy buena amiga.-

**-**No me sueltes el rollo, se de que va esa tía.-

**-**No la conoces para q hables tan mal de ella- la defendió enfadada.

**-**¡Já!, ya lo creo que si.-

**-** Te prohíbo que hables así de ella delante de mi.-

**-**Veo que no quieres saber la verdad sobre tu amiga.-

**-**¡Márchate de aquí, no quiero seguir escuchándote!, gritó apuntando con su brazo la salida.

**-**Pronto me darás la razón.- se marchó

De camino a la nave espacial Vegeta se encontró con Karen que se incorporaba a trabajar.

-¡Oye tú , ven aquí!,- la llamó

**-**¿Me lo dices a mi?.-

**-**Si. ¿Es qué no puedo hablar con mi novia?,- dijo en tono irónico

**-**¿Eh?. Si, si ,claro.- Fue hasta él. -¿Qué tal estas hoy?-

**-**De maravilla.¡Fíjate que acabo de recordar una cosa!...-

-¿Qué?-

**-**¡Qué jamás saldría con una tía tan falsa y mentirosa como tú!-

**-**¿Por qué?...¿Por qué me dices algo tan cruel?.- dijo sorprendida.

**-**¿Pero que te creías, qué yo iba estar eternamente con la memoria perdida?-

-Nooo, yo sólo te engañé para tener una cita contigo y la única forma era hacerte pensar que somos pareja, sólo aproveché la ocasión, te aseguro que después te iba a decir la verdad. Te ruego que me perdones.-

**-**Ja, ja, ja...No soy tan idiota para que me engañes dos veces. Tú no te hubieses conformado con una sola cita.-

**-**Te prometo que no tenia otras intenciones, perdóname.-

**-**No voy a perdonarte ni aunque me lo pidas de rodillas, no quiero volverte a ver cerca de mi.-Sentenció alejándose de la chica y entró en la nave.

**-** "Muy bien, pero esto no ha terminado". Piensa mientras observa a Vegeta caminando hacia la nave.

Karen llegó al laboratorio y se encontró con su compañera.

**-**Buenos días Bulma ,dijo muy alegre.-

**-** Buenos días , respondió menos entusiasmada.

**-**¿Algo va mal?-

**-**No exactamente, tengo que hablarte de un asunto-

-¿De qué se trata?, se sienta al lado de ella.-

**-**Resulta que el último modelo de aeronave fue premiado como el mejor del año, y tengo que ir a recoger el premio este sábado. Y..., quiero saber que piensas de esto...-

**-**Pues que voy a pensar, que cosas tienes Bulma, tú ve tranquila a por ese premio que yo no le veo ningún inconveniente, esto se habló en su momento y no hay que volverlo a discutir.-

**-**Lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecértelo es darte estas entradas para que me acompañes ese día.-

**-**¡Muchas Gracias!-

**-**¿A quien llevarás de acompañante?-

**-**¿Aaahh?, eso es una sorpresa, pero ya se quien vendrá conmigo.-

**-**¿Quién?-

**-** Si te lo digo no será una sorpresa-

**-** No seas mala, y dímelo, venga-

**-**Ok,... Vegeta será mi acompañante-

**-**Jaja,jajaa,ja...Eso si que tiene gracia-

-Yo no le veo la gracia, ya sabes que él me gusta mucho.-

**-**Perdona Karen-, dejó de reírse,- no quería ofenderte pero es que Vegeta jamás irá contigo, piensa en otro acompañante.-

**-** No tengo que buscarme a otro, sé que vendrá conmigo ¿qué te apuestas?-

**-** No puedo apostar sabiendo que vas a perder estrepitosamente, olvídalo.-

**-**En serio, apostemos; si yo gano, me darás dos días libres y pagados esta semana.-

**-** Bien. Apuestas fuerte, si gano yo..., trabajarás durante las tardes hasta completar las horas de dos días, pero sin cobrarlos.-

**-**Trato hecho,- se dan la mano.

El día estaba siendo tranquilo para Bulma y decidió quedar con Yamcha para almozar y así invitarle a la fiesta. Se preparó para salir al restaurante con su novio, y se sentó a esperarle en el jardín , hacía un día estupendo y caluroso. Karen terminó su jornada de trabajo y cuando salió del laboratorio vio a Bulma en el jardín.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí?-

**-** Espero a Yamcha , vamos a comer juntos.-

**-**Me alegro por vosotros.-

**-**Ah, ahí llega -,se levantó y le saludó agitando el brazo,- bueno ya me voy , hasta mañana Karen.- Y se acercó a recibir a Yamcha.

**-**¡ Que te diviertas !-

-En ese instante la puerta de la nave se abrió y Vegeta salió de ella, dispuesto a hacer una parada para reponer fuerzas.

"¡Es Vegeta!, esta es mi oportunidad."pensó la chica.

Vegeta se giró y observó a Bulma abrazándose a su novio, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. -Arrg...ese miserable...-

**-**¿A qué hacen una bonita pareja?

**-**¡¿Y tú , de dónde has salido?!-

**-**Estaba aquí mismo pero estás más interesado en Bulma de lo que pensaba , ni siquiera me has visto llegar...-

**-** Y tú debes estar sorda; te lo dije esta mañana. Piérdete de mi vista .- Continuó su camino sin mostrarle ningún caso.

**-**Muy bien, sigue despreciándome pero te advierto que las consecuencias las pagará Bulma.-

**-**¿De qué demonios hablas?, se paró en seco y dio media vuelta.

**-** Es muy sencillo , vengo a invitarte a la fiesta del sábado, aquí esta tu invitación , le muestra la entrada.-

**-**Tú estas loca, yo no voy contigo a ningún sitio, puedes romperla-

**-**No te lo pido, te exijo que seas mi acompañante o Bulma pagará por ello.-

**-**No eres más que una mosquita muerta. No tienes nada contra ella.-

**-**Jamás te haría chantaje si no jugase con las cartas adecuadas, y Bulma perderá la empresa si no vienes conmigo a la fiesta.-

**-**Sin pruebas no seguiré escuchándote.-

-Pregúntale a Bulma quien diseñó el ultimo modelo de coche que afortunadamente ha sido premiado .-

**-**¿Fuiste tú?

**-** Exacto.

**-**¿Y eso que importa ahora?-

**-** Importa porque Bulma me pidió que ocultase la verdad a su padre, él piensa que su hija lo diseñó. El premio que le darán el sábado me pertenece a mi pero yo le hice un gran favor ocultando la verdad.-

**-**¿Y que sacaste a cambio de ese favor?-

**-**Aún no me lo he cobrado, pero pienso hacerlo contigo.-

**-**Arrg...serás...-

-Vegeta tú eres mi recompensa.-

**-**Eres despreciable .Me encargaré personalmente de que Bulma te eche a patadas de aquí.-

**-**Ella nunca creerá lo que digas, además Bulma te odia, le das asco y pronto te echará de esta casa, me lo dijo esta mañana; a mí, su mejor amiga. ¿Qué eres tú para ella?: un estorbo.-

Vegeta se impactó al escuchar aquello, para su sorpresa esas palabras le afectaron.

** Continuará...**


	5. Falsas apariencias

**Cap5. ****Falsas apariencias**

Vegeta y Karen seguían una tensa conversación en el jardín:

**-**¿Y te haces llamar su amiga?-le increpó.

**-** No sé de que te sorprendes, tú y yo no somos tan distintos, he visto como la tratas y de esa forma no vas a conquistarla; en cambio, a mi ya me tienes ganada y no te voy a rechazar, no te arrepentirás de estar conmigo. Hasta puede que te agrade... afirmó en tono sensual.

**-**Te lo tienes muy creído. Si acepto no lo hago por salvar la reputación de Bulma, eso me da igual.-

**-**¿Ah si?, ¿entonces por qué lo haces?-

**-** Eso me lo guardo para mi bonita, sonrió maléfico.

**-**Espera, dímelo, quiero saber la razón.-

**-**Ni hablar, una cosa es que te acompañe y otra que controles mi mente.-

**-**"Con que esas tenemos...." Puesto que tienes secretitos, vendrás conmigo a almorzar, no quiero comer sola.-

-¡Pero que clase de engaño es éste!, ¡sólo quedamos para esa maldita fiesta!.-

**-**Si, en principio, pero he cambiado de opinión, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor, te invito a comer. Te esperaré allí-, indicó la entrada de la Corporación Capsule.

**-** "Esta tía cree estar jugando conmigo, pero qué equivocada está...".- Vegeta fue directo a su habitación. Los padres de Bulma no se atrevieron a decirle nada al verle pasar .

**-**¿Qué raro está hoy Vegeta, no querido?.-

**-** Parece que tiene un mal día.-añadió el señor Briefs.

El saiyajin se duchó rápido y cambió su indumentaria deportiva por ropa de calle, se vistió con pantalones largos y una camisa de manga corta, y un calzado deportivo pero ideal para ese estilo de ropa.

Los padres de Bulma lo observaron salir por la puerta principal, ahora con paso más tranquilo y menos furioso que antes.

**-**¿ Has visto?, Vegeta se arregló para salir.-dijo la Sra Briefs abriendo los ojos.

**-**Es un muchacho joven, ¿qué va a hacer todo el día encerrado en casa?.-respondió su marido.

**-**Que pena que no este Bulma aquí para verle tan guapo...suspiró su esposa.

Vegeta llegó a la entrada con paso firme y orgulloso , Karen le esperaba montada en su descapotable rojo.-¡Guauu...¿Quién te ha visto y quién te ve?, dijo apartando de sus ojos las gafas de sol y recorriéndole con su mirada de arriba a abajo. Sube guapo, nos vamos-Éste sin decir nada subió al aero-coche y la muchacha arrancó el motor rumbo al restaurante que solía visitar.

Ambos entraron al restaurante y les atendieron enseguida, Karen era cliente habitual y siempre se le reservaban su mesa. El camarero les acomodó en una de las mejores mesas con vistas al mar.

-¿Te gusta este sitio?. No has hablado nada desde que salimos-  
**-** Yo sólo te acompaño, hablar no entra en el trato.-

-Está bien, si no quieres hablar..., comamos entonces ...- El camarero empezó a traer exquisitos y abundantes platos .

En el otro extremo del restaurante se hallaba otra pareja: Bulma y Yamcha.

**-**Ahora te diré porque te traje hasta aquí,-anunció entusiasmada la peliazul.

**-**Estoy ansioso, dímelo ya.-

**-**Quería invitarte a una fiesta que tendrá lugar este sábado.-

**-**¿A una fiesta?. Hace mucho que no vas a ninguna, que tiene ésta de especial.-

**-**Pensé que te alegraría la noticia...-

**-**No me entiendas mal, pero es que me ha extrañado que vayas.-

**-**Si voy es porque tengo que recibir un premio; por uno de los aero-autos de la empresa.-

**-**¡Vaya que buena noticia!.¡Enhorabuena, eso merece un brindis!.-levantó su copa de vino.-¡Por tu premio!-

**-**No, mejor... Por nosotros.-

**- **Bien.¡Por nosotros! , chasquearon sus copas.-

Yamcha dio un sorbo a la copa y se quedó mirando a su novia que aún tenía la copa en la mano sin tocar sus labios.

**-**¿Cariño no bebes?-

**-¿**Eh?, oh si, perdona, algo me distrajo, dejó la copa en la mesa sin beber de ella.-

**-**Tienes mala cara, parece que has visto un fantasma.-

**-** Necesito ir al baño un momento, se levantó de sopetón muy nerviosa y fue al servicio pensando.- "Esto es increíble, no puede ser cierto, debo estar alucinando, necesito refrescarme la cara".-

Mientras en la otra mesa ...

**-** ¡No te vas a creer quienes están aquí!-

. Ñam...ñam...,no comentó nada y siguió disfrutando de la deliciosa comida.-

**-** Bulma y Yamcha están allí enfrente.-

**-**¿Cómo? ,- por poco se atragantó, miró hacia atrás.- Ella no está ahí-, la corrigió aliviado.

**-**Acaba de levantarse y ha ido en dirección al baño.-

Mientras tanto en el baño, Bulma abría el grifo de agua fría y empapaba su rostro de agua.

**-"**Tranquilízate, esto debe tener una explicación, no pueden estar saliendo en verdad. Pero si están hoy juntos lo más probable es que haya perdido mi apuesta. No, no y no...algo pasa, algo se me está ocultando."-

Entonces a Karen se le ocurrió la idea de buscar a su amiga para que viese con sus propios ojos que había conseguido la cita con su principal cliente.

**-**Discúlpame un momento-, se levantó del asiento, -quiero saludar a Bulma.-

Vegeta se levantó y la agarró del brazo evitando que se marchara.

**-¡**Quieta!, no he venido hasta aquí para que me dejes tirado.-

**-**No tardaré nada, solo quiero saludarla y en seguida estoy contigo.-

**-**INSISTO, quédate aquí,-

Bulma salió del baño más calmada, asumiendo la extraña situación, pero de nuevo desvió la mirada en dirección a la pareja mientras caminaba a la mesa que compartía con Yamcha.

**-** Vamos sueltaaa , que no tardo.-

Vegeta sin dejar de soltarle el brazo, con su otra mano llevó el rostro de karen hacia él y le clavó su fría mirada.

**-** Olvídate de Bulma, estás conmigo -.Y sin dejarle tiempo a ningún otro comentario selló los labios de la muchacha contra los suyos en un intento desesperado por retenerla allí .

**-**Ya que me lo pides de esa manera me quedo, dijo recuperando la respiración y volviendo a sentarse lentamente.

Vegeta soltó a su prisionera y se sentó también.

Bulma fue testigo de aquel beso entre ambos, su cara palideció. Llegó a su mesa fingiendo naturalidad y encontró a su novio rodeado de tres exuberantes chicas que le pedían un autógrafo:

**-**Muchas gracias Yamcha, mi familia no se lo va a creer cuando se lo cuente...¡madre mía!...¡La estrella de béisbol me dio su autógrafo!.-gritó una de las chicas

**-**¡Qué suerte hemos tenido viniendo aquí!-dijo la de pelo castaño.

**-** Yamcha eres el mejor del equipo, eres nuestro ídolo.-alabó la morena.

**-**Gracias chicas pero no es para tanto. Ja,ja,ja...-

**-** Ejem...Perdonad que os robe a mi novio,- se acercó a Yamcha y le tiró del brazo levantándolo de la silla para apartarlo de ellas.

**-**Err, bueno chicas, me parece que me voy ya,- se percató de que Bulma estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡ Oh qué pena¡, chao, chao,- le lanzaron un beso al aire las tres.

Bulma arrastró de su novio, alejándolo de aquellas fans, se dirigió a la salida del restaurante.

**-**¡Qué bonito, me despisto un momento y te encuentro coqueteando con otras mujeres!. ¡Eres imposible!.¡Nuestro almuerzo ha sido un desastre!.-

**-** Tampoco es para que te pongas así, sólo me estaban pidiendo un autógrafo, ahora que soy famoso esto me pasará más a menudo, cariño tienes que acostumbrarte.-

**-**¿Me estás diciendo, que tengo que quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando te acosen tus admiradoras?-

**-**No digo eso, pero deberías alegrarte de tener un novio tan famoso. Las mujeres me desean; pero yo sólo te deseo a ti.- Agarró a Bulma por la cintura deteniendo sus apresurados pasos, la aferró a su cuerpo y la besó.

**-**¡Basta Yamcha!, se apartó de él. La chica se limpió la saliva de sus labios. -No estoy de humor.¡Larguémonos de aquí, por favor!.-

- Esta bien cariño, como quieras. "Si que está enfadada será mejor que piense en algo...mmm...¡Ya se!"- ¡ Te llevaré a un sitio que te animará!-

**-"**No puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Vegeta, estoy furiosa, me ha engañado, me ha hecho creer que no le gustaba Karen, ya puede darme una buena razón cuando vuelva a casa..."

**-**¿Cariño, cariño?...¡Heeyy!-

**-**¡Oh!, perdona Yamcha, estaba dándole vueltas a un asunto, ¿qué decías?-

**-**Relájate un poco, siempre pensando en el trabajo, venga sube al aero-auto, te llevaré al centro comercial.-

**-** No se ... no me siento con ganas de comprar hoy...-

**-** Vamos, cuando estés allí se te quitará el estrés y te sentirás mejor.-

**-**mmm... ¿Puede?...además , tengo que comprarme un vestido para el sábado...-

**-**¡Ves, ya tienes mejor cara!, yo te ayudaré a encontrar el mejor vestido de la ciudad.-

A Bulma se le escapó una leve sonrisa y aceptó ir de compras.

**-**"A lo mejor comprando me distraigo y olvido el incidente de esta tarde, además no tengo motivos para ponerme celosa ,Vegeta no me pertenece, ¡por mi, que salga con quien quiera!...¡eso, eso!, tengo que olvidarme de ese beso, ni que yo sintiese nada por él, menuda locura..."

Mientras tanto en el restaurante...

**-**Ahora que hemos terminado de comer...¿que te parece si vamos a un lugar más intimo,¿ _tú y yo_ a solas?.-

**-**¿Crees que quiero llegar a más contigo?- aguantó la risa

**-**Creo que ese beso ha sido un pequeño adelanto de lo que seguiríamos luego, dijo coqueteando.

**-**Déjame que te corrija. Si te he besado no ha sido por eso.-

-¿Entonces? ...¿Por qué lo has hecho?, preguntó extrañada.

**-**Porque quise retenerte conmigo.-

**-**Siii...Porque te gusto.-

**-**¿Tú no te enteras de nada verdad?-

**-**¡Deja de burlarte y dime ahora mismo porque me besaste!,- dijo más seria.

**-**Quise evitar que hablases con Bulma mientras estaba aquí.-

**-**¡Qué tontería Vegeta!, ¿lo hiciste sólo por eso?.Yo hablo con ella todos los días.

**-**Pero tus intenciones hoy eran distintas.-

**-**¿Qué insinúas?.-

**-**Que viste tú oportunidad para presumir de tu premio delante de ella. Y, eso..., no te lo permito,- amenazó.

**-**Vegeta yo nunca haría eso, jamás te trataría como un premio.-

**-**Ja,ja,ja...¡No me digas!,ja,ja,ja..., vi claramente tus intenciones, en cuanto ella pasó te cambió la cara.

**-**¿Y qué si fuese así?, ¿qué has conseguido besándome?.-

**-**Que te sientas utilizada, ¿qué te parece esa sensación?.-

Karen se sintió humillada con aquellas palabras tan hirientes, provocando mayor enfado en la chica. **-**Lo único que has logrado es ganar tiempo, me ocuparé de que ella se entere de todo por haberme utilizado.-

**-**¡Ja!. Mira quien fue a hablar, tú también me estás utilizando igual que lo haces con Bulma. Por cierto, no olvides decirle que me haces chantaje.-

**-**¡ NO!, esa parte la omitiré.-

**-**Lo suponía.-

Después de la batalla verbal entre ambos salieron del restaurante, Karen montó en su aero-coche.

**-**Bueno que has pensado hacer, ¿te vienes?- le dio otra oportunidad.

Vegeta se acercó al aero-coche y se apoyó sobre la puerta del conductor, se inclinó hacia el rostro de Karen y le susurró al oido:- Dime una cosa, ¿te gustó el beso?-

**-**Si, me... me gustó,- respondió nerviosa.

**-**Pues ...¡Recuérdalo bien!... Porque ese fue el último .Dijo para burlarse.

Karen aún más furiosa por el desplante, pisó el acelerador y se marcha a gran velocidad. Creyendo que se vengaba por dejar tirado a Vegeta a varios kilómetros de la Corporación Capsule.

**-**Parece que me he librado de ella. Ja,ja,ja, ...Ya puedo seguir con mi entrenamiento.-

Vegeta caminó hacia una calle poco transitada y sin que nadie lo viera se elevó al cielo y voló en dirección a la Corporación.

**Continuará...**

**Nota: Quiero agradecerles los comentarios que dejaron, espero que me sigan leyendo y continúen dejando sus opiniones. Un saludo.**


	6. Más sorpresas

**Cap 6. ****Más sorpresas para Bulma**

A esas horas Bulma y Yamcha paseaban por el centro comercial donde estaban las tiendas más prestigiosas de la ciudad, ya llevaban comprados algunos complementos, pero aún faltaba lo más importante.

**-**No se Yamcha, no me decido por el vestido, ayúdame a escoger.-

**-**Cariño, todos te quedan estupendos, con cualquiera estarás espléndida.-

**-**Menuda ayuda, por lo menos dime que color te gusta.-

**-**¿Qué te parece ese violeta?.-

**-**Es demasiado serio y muy tapado.-

-¿Y ese azul?-

**-** Es muy brillante.-

**-**¿Qué tal ese rojo?-preguntó una voz femenina

Bulma y Yamcha se dieron la vuelta y ahí estaba, Karen.

**-**¿Qué haces por aquí?- Le saltó Bulma molesta. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio que Vegeta la acompañara y eso la tranquilizó.

**-** Ya que estás aquí... ¿Por qué no aconsejas a Bulma que ponerse para la fiesta?.-le sugirió Yamcha, quien estaba más que aburrido de recorrer tiendas.

**-** Claro, de paso miraré uno para mi.-Contestó la rubia.

**-**¿Yamcha a dónde vas?-Su novia frenó sus pasos.

**- **Ejem... Es que…, he pensado que mientras vosotras seguís comprando yo me tomo un café por aquí cerca.

**- **Bueno, pero no tardes mucho, me tienes que ayudar con las bolsas.

**-** Si, si , no tardaré. "Uuuuff , por fin, ¡soy libreee, jejeje!"-

En cuanto Yamcha se fue, la actitud de ambas mujeres cambió, se hablaban con desconfianza intentando no desvelar sus planes. Ahora, se habían convertido en rivales .

**-**Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí Karen- dijo mientras ojeaba los vestidos de fiesta.

**-**Pues sí , debe ser que las dos buscamos lo mismo, dijo sarcástica.

**-**¿Y ya has visto algo que te guste?, respondió en el mismo tono.

**-** SÍ, le tengo el ojo echado a uno.-Cogió un vestido del perchero.

**-**Que suerte porque yo aún no me he decidido.-

-No dudes mucho o puede que te lo quiten- le avisó la compañera.

**-** "Está claro que ninguna de las dos estamos hablando de ropa, será mejor que me centre en lo que vine a hacer aquí y me vaya."-Bulma dejó de responder a los comentarios sarcásticos de su amiga, pues si seguía por ese camino pensaría que estaba interesada en Vegeta y no quería dar esa impresión a Karen.

**-** Aún no me he decidido por el color...-

**-**¿Cómo?,- Karen no esperaba esa respuesta, su amiga ya no le seguiría el juego de palabras. Recordó cómo la humilló Vegeta con su falso beso. Pero ahora él no estaba allí para evitar que ella hablase son su amiga y podía contarle lo que quisiera.

**-**Bulma ahora que estamos solas quisiera preguntarte algo…, cosas de mujeres.-

**-**Dime, ¿de qué se trata?.-

**-**No es que sea nada malo, para mi es algo maravilloso, pero no se qué hacer...-

**-**Karen suéltalo ya, que estoy en ascuas.-

**-**Se trata de lo mío con Vegeta.- La sonrisa de Bulma se borró de su rostro al oír : lo mío con Vegeta. **"**Justo el tema del que no quiero hablar, pero tendré que disimular". ¿Qué te pasa con vegeta?.

**-**Es que me da vergüenza decirlo...-

**-**No me hagas esto , termina de contármelo. "ya tengo curiosidad."

La amiga se acercó más a Bulma para evitar que nadie más escuchase, y le habló en voz baja.

**-**Es que...Vegeta...quiere..., a ver como lo digo...,quiere que ...-

**-**Karen , por favor, ¿qué es lo que quiere?.- Dijo nerviosa.

**-**Él quiere..., que vayamos más deprisa. Ya no es suficiente con los besos.-

Bulma se quedó sin palabras, se le entrecortaba la respiración y sólo pudo seguir escuchando. **"**Ay...¿Será eso cierto?"

**-**Necesito tu consejo, ¿qué hago?.-

Bulma intentó reponerse de la tremenda noticia y aparentar que no le afectaba.- No voy a responderte a eso.-

**-**¿Cómo?,¿no me vas a ayudar?.-

**-**No es que no quiera, pero lo que me pides es una decisión que debes tomar tú.-

**-**Lo se , se que te pido demasiado, pero por favor dime al menos que harías tú en mi lugar...¿Qué harías si Vegeta te lo pidiese?.-

**-**¿Qué que haría...?-

**-**Vamos, Imagínatelo por un momento.-

Bulma recordó el momento en el que el guerrero le hizo dudar de su amor por Yamcha; aquella noche en la cocina en que él la acorraló con sus brazos sobre la pared, buscando algo más que una mirada, y recordó que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar su atracción. La chica se imaginó a ambos en la cocina, y ella viéndose atrapada por él:

_-Mírame-, le ordenó_

_Bulma con la mirada baja, se negaba a mirarle a los ojos._

_-He dicho que me mires-_

_Bulma elevó su mirada y sus ojos coincidieron con los suyos, aunque inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos._

_-No temas, no quiero dañarte.-_

_-¿Entonces qué pretendes?-_

_-Quiero que me mires sin miedo.-_

_Bulma , está vez más decidida, le devolvió la mirada._ _-¿Ves? No te tengo miedo.-_

_- Has dado un paso, ¿pero te atreves a dar el siguiente?.-_

_-¿Cuál es el siguiente? -_

_- Quiero que dejes de reprimir lo que sientes.-_

_-Lo que siento ...-_

_-No te hagas la tonta.- La encerró más entre su cuerpo y la reclamó para si, sus ojos pedían _:_Quiero hacerte mía esta noche._

-¿Qué harías Bulma?.-repitió Karen

Bulma se sobresaltó y dejó de imaginar volviendo a la realidad.

-Eerrrr...esto...yo...yo..., dice sofocada y sonrojada.¡ Ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginarme algo así con Vegeta, me da repelús tan sólo de pensarlo!.-

**-**mmm...perdona, demuestras ser muy fiel a Yamcha incluso en tus pensamientos, no debí preguntarte esto.-

**-**Si, eso es, es que no me quito a Yamcha nuuunca de la cabeza.-

-¿Por cierto, dónde estará?, miró a un lado y a otro, para cambiar de tema.-

**-**uuy, se me ha hecho tarde, miró su reloj. Tengo que irme, lo siento Bulma.-

**-**Tranquila, creo que yo también me iré, en cuanto encuentre a Yamcha.-

**-**Aaah ...Una última cosa.-

**-**¿Qué?-

**-**Mañana y pasado mañana no iré a trabajar.-

**-**¿Y eso?.-

- Bulma gané la apuesta.-

**-**¿La apuesta?,¿quieres decir que Vegeta te acompañará...?-

**-**Exacto, el que la sigue la consigue.-Dice con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. -Hasta luego.-

Bulma cogió todas sus bolsas y salió en busca de Yamcha enfurecida. **"**¡Soy una idiota!, Vegeta no se merece que me invente situaciones comprometidas con él, jamás tenía que haberme imaginado esas palabras saliendo de él. ¡No, no y no, eso jamás pasará, ni siquiera volverá a pasar en mi mente!".

A lo lejos divisó a su novio en una de las cafeterías del comercial, se acercó a su mesa:

**-**Yamcha llévame a casa.-

**-**Bulma ¿ya has terminado tus compras?.-

**-**No, pero no me apetece seguir comprando.-

**-**Te noto muy tensa,¿te ha pasado algo?.-

**´-**No , nada, es que estoy enfadada porque no encuentro un vestido para el sábado.-

**-**¿No te estaba ayudando Karen?.-

**-** A Karen ni me la nombres.-

**-**Pero si es tu mejor amiga, ¿te ha molestado?.-

**-**No, nada, olvídalo...¿Me llevas a casa o qué?.-

**-**No quieres tomarte algo antes.-

**-**No, no quiero.-

**-**De acuerdo , espera que pago esto y nos vamos.-

Yamcha se acercó a la barra del café y pidió la cuenta a la camarera, quien amablemente le había atendido desde que llegó:

**-** ¿Ya te vas guapo?-

**-**Si, tengo que irme.¿Por favor, cuanto te debo?.-

**-**Por ser tú, nada, te invito.-

**-**Ah, pues , muchísimas gracias.-

**-**De nada, vuelve pronto.-

**-**Si , lo haré.-

**-**Espera, olvidas tu ticket.- Le guiñó un ojo.

Yamcha cogió el ticket y se dio cuenta que llevaba escrito: _Espero la propina_ , _llámame_", con el número de teléfono al lado. Éste rápidamente escondió el ticket en el bolsillo de la camisa.

**-**Ya nos podemos ir, deja que lleve todas tus compras.-

**-**Gracias, Yamcha, perdona que esté algo enfadada esta tarde.-

**-**Todos tenemos días malos, hoy debe ser el tuyo.-

**-**Lo importante es que mi enfado no es contigo.-

**-**¿Entonces con quien es?.-

**-**Ooh, no es con nadie, solo que estoy nerviosa por el sábado y no se que ponerme..-.

**-**No te agobies, va a ser solo un rato y luego tendremos el resto de la noche para nosotros.-

**-**Intentaré no obsesionarme...-

**-**¿Dónde se celebra la fiesta?-

**-**En el Hotel Playa Luna.-

**-** Guaaaauuuu, el Hotel más lujoso de la ciudad.-

**-**Sí lo es.-

**-**Genial-

Yamcha y Bulma continuaron una amena conversación en el aero-auto de camino a la Corporación. Aparcó delante de la puerta principal y ambos bajaron del vehículo. La chica contempló al cielo.

**-**Ya está anocheciendo, qué rápida ha pasado la tarde.-

**-**Cuando estamos juntos el tiempo pasa tan deprisa...Ojalá pudiera detenerlo.-

**-**Yamcha, perdóname por lo de esta tarde.-

**-**No hay nada que perdonar, mañana volveremos a visitar las tiendas y sólo quiero verte feliz.-

-Gracias, mañana será distinto.- Se abrazó a Yamcha.

**-**Venga, voy a llevarte las compras a tu habitación.-

**Continuará...**

**Nota: Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios. Un saludo.**


	7. Fin de una relación

**Cap 7. ****Fin de una relación**

Yamcha y Bulma entraron en la casa y toparon con la Señora Briefs: -¡Oh, ya estáis de vuelta!-

-Hola, mamá- saludó poco entusiasmada.

**-**Buenas Tardes señora.-

**-**Veo que venís de hacer comprar, tienes que enseñármelo todo hija.-

**-**Yamcha me llevó al centro comercial y aproveché para comprar unas cosillas.-

**- **...Buff...Unas cosillas dice...- soltó el muchacho.

**-**¡No te quejes tanto y sube las bolsas a mi habitación! Dijo cruzando los brazos.-

**-**¡Sí , en seguida Bulma!- Yamcha subió las escaleras con montones de bolsas, intentando mantener el equilibrio de las mismas para que ninguna tocara el suelo; mientras tanto Bulma y su madre preparaban la cena. -¿Sabes qué hija?-

**-**¿Qué, mamá?-

**-**Hoy Vegeta no almorzó en casa, creo que está saliendo con alguien.-

**-**¿Y qué mamá?.-

**-**Pues hija, que conociendo a Vegeta, eso es muy raro en él, que siempre está entrenando.-

**- **Mamá, es un hombre, y es normal que tarde o temprano se interesara por algo más que en su dichoso entrenamiento.

**-**Visto de ese modo...Tiene sentido...-

**-**¿Qué tal si vamos haciendo la ensalada?.-

**-**Pero yo creo que si ha dejado de entrenar para salir con una chica es que realmente está enamorado.-

**-**Mamá deja de decir tonterías.-

**-**No son tonterías hija, puede que Vegeta se vaya pronto a vivir con su novia y sería una pena que se fuese sin probar mis nuevas recetas de pasteles...-

Vegeta salió de la nave, hoy daba por acabado el entrenamiento. Se disponía a ir a su habitación, darse una ducha y cenar. "Hoy perdí mucho tiempo por culpa de esa loca , mañana tendré que esforzarme para recuperar esas horas". Éste entró en la casa y de camino por el pasillo escuchó una voz que le detuvo en seco.

-¡Mamá , deja de hablar ya de Vegeta!-

El saiyajin reconoció la voz de Bulma y se acercó a la cocina sin dar muestras de su presencia, y se quedó escuchando cerca de la puerta que estaba abierta.

**-**Hija mía, si yo lo digo es porque me daría mucha pena que se fuera.-

**- **Algún día tendrá que irse. ¿Qué crees, que se va a quedar toda la vida aquí?. Respondió alterada.

**-**No me gustaría que se fuese...-

**- **Pues a mi me da igual, que haga lo que quiera.-sentenció la peliazul.

Vegeta se apartó del lugar atónito de lo que escuchó. **-** A si que es cierto, soy un estorbo para ti." Se dirigió a su cuarto y el sentimiento de sorpresa se tornó enfado, se encerró en el baño dispuesto a ducharse mientras le daba vueltas al asunto:-"Lo más humillante es que esa Karen tenga razón, no la creí en un principio, pensé que se lo había inventado todo, pero ya veo que es cierto; la mujer no quiere verme aquí".-

Yamcha volvió a la cocina tras dejar todos los paquetes y bolsas arriba. **-**Mmm...qué bien huele señora.-

**-**La cena está lista, ¿qué alguien avise a Vegeta y a papá?- pidió doña Briefs.

**-**Yo llamaré al Señor Briefs; a Vegeta no lo soporto.-

**-**Está bien , iré yo.-

Bulma subió a buscarle después de darse cuenta de que no estaba en la nave; mientras tanto Vegeta acababa de salir de la ducha con una toalla que rodeaba su cintura y le cubría hasta las rodillas y en las manos sujetaba otra con la que secarse la cara y la humedad de su torso. El saiyajin entró a su cuarto empapado y un minuto después de cerrar la puerta, Bulma la abrió de sopetón: -¿Vegetaa?-

**- **¡Qué maleducada!, ¿Acaso no sabes tocar?.-

**-**¿Eh?...Oh, vaya , no pensaba que...perdona...-

**-**¿A qué viene tanta prisa?, espero que sea importante para entrar así.-

**-**Vengo a avisarte de que la cena está lista.-

**-**No me apetece cenar , siguió secándose el torso con la toalla.-

Bulma se quedó observando como cientos de gotitas recorrían su piel. Vegeta arrojó la toalla que tenía en sus manos al suelo e hizo el gesto de quitarse la única toalla que ocultaba su escultural cuerpo.

-¡Vegeta, espera, no hagas eso!-gritó ruborizada

**-**Tranquila, no te voy a dar el gusto, y ahora sal de mi cuarto. Voy a cambiarme y no quiero que te desmayes.-

-¡Quéee!. ¿Pero qué te has creído?-se marchó a toda prisa dando un portazo.

-¡Mierda!.- dijo el guerrero apretando los puños.

En la cocina todos se disponían a cenar y la velada se desarrollaba con normalidad:

**-**Yamcha , prueba un trozo de esta nueva receta.-le ofreció la señora Briefs.

**-**No gracias, no puedo más.-

**-**Vamos, prueba un poquito, te encantará , acercándole más y más el plato-

**-**De veras que no...-Haciendo el gesto de rechazo con las manos.

**- **Mamá déjale que ya te ha dicho que no.-

**-**Un poquito solo, venga...- Siguió insistiendo pero Yamcha le apartó el plato y ambos se lo pasaban el uno al otro como si se tratase de una bomba a punto de estallar. Hasta que al fin, el pastel acabó estampado sobre la camisa del muchacho.

**-¡**Mamaaaá , mira cómo le has puesto!-vociferó Bulma.

**-** Tranquila, no pasa nada, se lava y listo. "Oh, noo, mi camisa preferida hecha un desastre..."-

**-**Cuanto lo siento querido, espero que perdones mi torpeza..-

**-**No se preocupe, ya está olvidado, jajaja,- rió por no llorar y pensó que sería la última vez que se quedaría a cenar con su futura suegra.

**-** Yamcha ven conmigo a mi cuarto, te daré otra camisa para que te cambies, dame esa , te la pondré a lavar ahora mismo.- dijo su novia más relajada.

**-**Aquí tienes, pero ten cuidado con el tejido.-

**- **¡Sé cómo se lava!-

Yamcha esperó a Bulma en su cuarto y ella introdujo camisa en la ultra-lavadora. Al colocarla en la máquina se da cuenta de que un pequeño papel cae del bolsillo de ésta.

**-**¿Qué es esto, un ticket?, ¿para qué guarda Yamcha un ticket de la cafetería?-Al girarlo vio que había algo escrito:_Espero la propina , llámame, teléfono ..._** "**¡Pero qué demonios pensaba hacer Yamcha con esta nota ,iba a llamar a este número!.Este ticket es de la cafetería del centro comercial que visitamos hoy.¡Maldito seas Yamcha, no has cambiado!".-

Bulma sacó la camisa de la máquina y a toda prisa subió a su habitación.

**-**¡Qué rápido!¿Ya ésta limpia?- se levantó y extendió sus brazos para recoger la prenda.

**-**¡¡NO!!. ¡LÁVALA TÚ!. -Chilló -¡O mejor , que te la lave ella!-

**-**¡¿QUÉ?!,¿QUIÉN?-

**-**¡La chica que te escribió esto, le mostró el ticket acerándoselo a sus ojos.!-

**-**¡Oooh eso!, ejem…. ………esto,….mira Bulma no le des importancia a ese papelito,….esto, …pensaba tirarlo…-

**-**¿AH SIII..., EN QUÉ MOMENTO?.¿Cuándo ya la hubieses conocido a fondo?,¿eso es lo que me estas diciendo?.-

**-**Noooo, Noooo, cariño, no es eso, vamos cálmate, que no es para que te pongas así amor.- quiso abrazarla pero ella se retiró.

**-**¿Te parece que no debo enfadarme?,¿qué tengo que aceptar que salgas con otras a mis espaldas?.-

**-**Bulma, lo siento...Yo te quie...-

**-**¡NO quiero escucharte!. Es más, ¿sabes qué?, aún estás a tiempo de tomarte el postre; así que márchate.

**-**Cariño, recapacita, vamos a hablarlo …-

**-**Yamcha, no, ya me has oído – A continuación ella le señaló la salida, su novio agachó la cabeza a modo de arrepentimiento y tuvo que marcharse sin discutir más, pues conocía bien a Bulma y sabía que la situación era delicada para tratar de convencerla.

En cuanto éste se marchó, sus ojos azules se inundaron y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas; ya no pudo contener más sus sentimientos. Se acostó en su cama tapándose la cara con la almohada para silenciar su llanto.

Sin embargo, esto no pasó desapercibido para todos...en ese instante Vegeta salió de su cuarto con la intención de cenar algo, no pudo evitar oírla llorar, ya que tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación. A pesar de que el saiyajin quiso continuar su camino hacia la cocina, un sentimiento más fuerte le detuvo allí, frente a la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta pero no la cruzó, se quedó unos instantes oyendo su lamentos, pronto entendió que aquella escena se debía a alguna discusión que la chica tuvo con su estúpido novio; el cual ya no estaba por allí.

Pero esta vez Vegeta decidió intervenir; no podía dejarla en ese estado, los problemas sentimentales afectaban demasiado a esa mujer; ella pasaría varios días o tal vez semanas sin trabajar en sus robots de combate y eso le retrasaría en su entrenamiento. Para que la científica no dejara de lado su trabajo debía hacer que se olvidara de aquel inepto.

Vegeta avanzó unos pasos, cruzó la puerta de la habitación :

-¿No te da vergüenza tener el cuarto tan desordenado?, -Dijo mirando todas las bolsas que había esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación.

Bulma levantó la almohada de su rostro y al ver a Vegeta ahí plantado de brazos cruzados en su cuarto, mirándola fijamente. Ésta se tapó instintivamente la cara sin saber que hacer, mostró su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y el llanto, y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas que humedecían su rostro con ambas manos. Seguidamente se incorporó de la cama como si no pasara nada y tomó aire.

**-**Supongo que te refieres a mis compras, ahora mismo iba a guardarlo todo en el armario. Comenzó a recoger algunos paquetes del suelo para evitar a Vegeta.-"Uuuf, que apuro, debí cerrar la puerta, no quería que me vieran así, tendré que disimular, no quiero que Vegeta se entere de estoy así por culpa de Yamcha otra vez".

**-**¿Acaso compraste toda la tienda, o qué?- se burló

**-**¡Qué exagerado!. Claro que no, pero lo más importante no lo tengo.-

**-**No me digas que aún te falta más.-

**-**Pues sí, no compré el vestido para el sábado y eso me tiene muy preocupada.-

**-**Ya veo, el futuro de la Tierra depende de ello.- Dijo preocupado.

**-**Oh, vamos Vegeta, te estoy hablando en serio.-

**-**Yo también, no vas a un concurso de belleza ¿sabes?-

**-**Baah, es normal que digas eso; los hombres no entendéis nada. Será mejor que empiece a guardar cada cosa en su sitio. Oye, ya que estás aquí ¿podrías ayudarme, no?.-

**-**Jajaja...-

**-**¿De qué te ríes?-

**-**¿Por quién me tomas, por tu criado? Jajaja…Ni lo sueñes, esto te pasa por comprar tanto.-

**-**Sabía que dirías eso, al menos pásame esas bolsas que hay a tus pies…-

**-**Un Príncipe nunca obedece órdenes de plebeyos.-

**-**Me lo imaginaba…susurró y prosiguió recogiendo otras bolsas que quedaban en el suelo.-

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma :

**-**¿Buscas esto? …dijo mientras extendió su mano con las bolsas que ella le pidió.

**-** ¿Si dijiste que…,que no obedecías a plebeyos...?-

**-**Nunca dije que tu lo fueses para mi. Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Dicho esto se marchó dejando a Bulma totalmente descolocada al soltarle tal contestación. La muchacha sólo llegó a decir _gracias_ mientras él se alejaba .

**Continuará...**


	8. Una situación embarazosa

**Cap 8. ****Una situación embarazosa**

Estaba amaneciendo y Bulma se despertó especialmente alegre esa mañana, hoy nada la perturbaba, sólo pensaba en prepararse para su fiesta y encontrar un vestido precioso con el que dejar deslumbrado a un hombre en particular, pero no se trataba de Yamcha, sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Vegeta .

-"Hoy debo ir a comprarme el vestido, no puedo aplazarlo más tiempo, primero desayunaré y después saldré a la ciudad."-

Bulma se levantó antes que nadie y bajó a la cocina a prepararse un gran desayuno que le diese fuerzas para toda la larga mañana que pasaría de compras. **"**Me prepararé unas tostadas y un café..."

Instantes después, la chica pudo oír unos pasos aproximándose, se trataba de Vegeta que estaba listo para empezar su entrenamiento matinal en la cápsula. Éste pasó por delante de la puerta de la cocina, aunque no se detuvo, siguió de largo. Bulma lo vio pasar y sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó de la silla y dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir tras él. -**¡Oye!,** ¿no dices nada?, colocando ambas manos en su cintura a la espera de la respuesta correcta.

Vegeta se detuvo, se volvió listo para enfrentarse a la mujer, pero su atuendo le llamó poderosamente su atención.. -Bonito vestido, aunque algo atrevido ¿no te parece?-

Al principio Bulma no entendió lo que quiso decir con aquellas palabras, ella esperaba un saludo al menos un hola; así que volvió la vista hacia su cuerpo para ver que le parecía tan llamativo en ella. Entonces lo comprendió y se tapó con ambas manos todo lo que pudo, para ocultar lo que su camisón dejaba entrever.

-¡AY , NOO!."Me olvidé de que bajé en camisón".- Con uno de sus brazos ocultó su enorme escote y con el otro quiso bajar el largo del camisón, el intento fue en vano pues la prenda no estiraba más allá de sus muslos. -¡Deja de mirarme ahora mismo!.- Su cara enrojeció aún más.-¡Esto no es un vestido, es un camisón y se usa para dormir!.-

-"Que lástima"-pensó para si.

**-**Y ahora aparta tus ojos de mi- le ordenó

**-** Tú eres la que se está exibiendo y miro lo que me da la gana.-

**-**¡No me estoy exibiendo!, sólo que bajé a desayunar así antes de vestirme. Y quería saber si ibas a desayunar conmigo. Dijo moviendo ambas manos intentando explicarse.

**-**Desayunar contigo ¿Así...?. -Volvió a examinarla con su mirada mientras ella corría a taparse de nuevo con sus brazos.

**-**Será un momento, todo esta hecho café y tostadas. Date prisa ahora que están calientes.

**-**_No tanto como yo_ .-Dijo en voz baja.

**-**¿Cómo, qué has dicho?-

**-**Tengoprisa , me voy a entrenar.- Se giró para seguir su camino.

**-**Pero si aún es muy temprano, ¿seguro que no quieres comer nada?- Dijo adelantándose unos pasos.

**-** Mujer, voy a decírtelo más claro.- Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la muchacha. -A no ser que ,Tú ... -dijo señalándola con el dedo, - Seas "mi desayuno" no insistas más, porque no voy quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te paseas por ahí medio desnuda.-

**-**¡¡¡Pero cómo te atreves!!!, gritó ruborizada. ¡Yo no he planeado nada de esto, no soy una cualquiera!. Además estoy en mi casa y puedo vestir como me plazca.- argumentó orgullosa.

Dicho esto Bulma le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la cocina sin mirar atrás pensando en acabar su desayuno. Vegeta, por su parte, tomó rumbo a su nave para entrenar como de costumbre. Al cabo de unos minutos el saiyajin apareció en la cocina para sorpresa de la chica que se encontraba tomando café.

**-**Vaya, veo que cambiaste de opinión.- Dijo mientras se untaba mantequilla en la tostada de pan.

**-** No, levanta. Ven conmigo.-le mandó

**-**¿Qué pasa?, ¿no puedes esperar un poco a que termine de mi desayuno?, además tengo que cambiarme de ropa .-

**-**¡Date prisa!-Dijo impaciente.

-No me moveré de aquí, hasta que no termine mis tostadas.-

Vegeta llevaba poco tiempo en la Tierra pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que a las terrícolas les obsesionaban los kilos y que su mayor enemigo era la báscula. Así que usó un arma infalible para interrumpir la comida a Bulma.

-Hum...Esta bien, esperaré.- El saiyajin se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a ella .

**-** Así me gusta, que tengas paciencia.- Dijo mientras se disponía a comer sus tostadas.

**-** ¿No me digas que te vas a comer todo eso?-preguntó sorprendido.

**-**Sí ¿qué pasa?-

**-** No, no pasa nada...-

**-**Si lo preguntas es por algo-, dejó la tostada en el plato.- ¡Vamos, suéltalo!-

**-**Es sólo que si tienes que entrar en un traje para el sábado, no te convienen esas grasas.-

**-**AAAAAAhhh, -se levantó de sopetón .-¡Vegeta tienes razón, no debería comer tanto!.-

**-** "No pensé que cayera en la trampa tan fácilmente es igual que el resto de humanas, ja,ja,ja".

**-** Espera , voy a subir a mi cuarto a cambiarme y ahora estoy contigo.-

**-**De eso nada, te vienes así,¡ vamos!. -La agarró del brazo y tiró suavemente de ella para que le siguiese.

**-** ¿Dónde me llevas?-

**-**A la nave-

-¿A la nave, para qué?.-

**-** ¿Para qué va a ser mujer?-dijo como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

A Bulma se le pasaba de todo por la cabeza y empezó a inquietarse cuando llegaron al jardín y estaban a pocos metros de la nave. La chica dejó de caminar.- Si crees que soy una mujer fácil estás equivocado.-

**-**¿Y a qué viene eso?-. El saiyajin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba imaginando Bulma y decidió hacerla sufrir un poquito más, aquella situación le estaba divirtiendo. **-** ¿No te irás a echar a atrás ahora? sigue, vamos.-

Bulma inició de nuevo el paso, no podía evitar tener curiosidad por lo que sucedería. Llegaron a la nave, ambos entraron y una vez allí Vegeta soltó el brazo de la chica y se aproximó al panel de control. A continuación la puerta de la nave se cerró y la muchacha comenzó a tener frío allí dentro, su cuerpo reflejaba claros signos de enfriamiento tras su fino camisón.

Vegeta dejó de teclear en el panel y comenzó a acercarse a la chica que cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para ocultar el frío.

**-** Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿para qué me necesitabas?.- Dijo ansiosa

El saiyajin agarró su sudadera y se la quitó, dejando su musculoso torso al descubierto. La muchacha ya no tenía dudas de lo que iba a ocurrir, dio unos pasos atrás, pues pretendía acercarse a la salida. **-**"Yo no quiero que las cosas vayan así, a pesar de que lo desee no seré tu segundo plato, no estarás con Karen y a la vez conmigo." Era demasiado tarde para escapar, Vegeta estaba justo delante de ella.

**-**Puedes ponerte esto.- Le ofreció la sudadera que llevaba.-Quiero enseñarte algo, se dirigió de nuevo al panel de mandos.

Bulma se quedó muy aliviada al descubrir que sus intenciones no eran las que ella pensaba aunque en el fondo lo deseara.

La chica se pudo la sudadera e inmediatamente sintió el calor que trasmitía sobre su piel, y percibió un enigmático olor que nunca había sentido en ningún otro hombre.

**-"**Mmm..así que es así como huele un guerrero del espacio, no esta mal...mmm., ya no tengo frío es asombroso la energía que desprende".

**-**¿Piensas venir o qué?-

-¡Ya voy!-. Bulma se remangó las mangas que le quedaban grandes y le ocultaban las manos. **-**Bien, ¿cuál es el problema?.-

**-**Éste. Indicó el panel de gravedad que no marcaba ninguna cifra.-

**-** Mmm, parece que el sistema de gravedad está estropeado.-

**-**Eso ya lo se, ¿no puedes decirme algo nuevo?.-

-Dame unos minutos y tendré más detalles sobre la avería.-

La muchacha tecleó el código de acceso de la nave y pudo sacar la información que necesitaba, al parecer la fuente de alimentación del sistema de gravedad era el problema.

**-**Ya lo tengo.-

**-**¿Y qué le pasa?.-

**-**Es la fuente de alimentación, si la cambiamos volverá a funcionar.-

**-**Bien, pues ya lo estás arreglando.-protestó.

**-** En la nave no hay ninguna pieza de repuesto iré a buscarla al laboratorio de mi padre, allí habrá alguna.-

**-**Entonces vayamos, no hay tiempo que perder.-

**-** ¿Vienes conmigo?-

**-**Me aseguraré de que no te pongas a dar rodeos.- Sin demorarse más fueron al laboratorio en busca de la pieza..**-"**Que raro que fallase tan pronto la fuente de alimentación hace poco la cambié por una completamente nueva, nuestros componentes son de alta calidad , no lo entiendo..."

**Continuará...**


	9. La misteriosa carpeta

**Cap 9. ****Una misteriosa carpeta**

Bulma y Vegeta estaban en el laboratorio del Sr. Briefs aún era temprano y nadie en la corporación había llegado a trabajar, ni siquiera el padre de Bulma, tenían que encontrar una fuente de alimentación nueva para la nave.

**-**Aquí hay muchas estanterías ¿dónde está ese cacharro?- se impacientó el saiyajin.

**-**Pss...Ni idea -dijo resuelta.

-¿Cómo?.¿No sabes dónde está?-la miró amenazante.

**-**Tranquilízate, mi padre debe tener un inventario en su escritorio.- Encima de la mesa había un montón de papeles, y piezas sueltas de robots.**-** Menudo desastre, aquí encima no está el inventario, miraré en este cajón. -Vaya, esta cerrado con llave. Tendré que llamar a mi padre para que venga a abrirlo.-

**-**No es necesario. Aparta.-

Bulma se echó a un lado. **–**Oye no lo vayas a romper.-

Vegeta abrió el cajón con un simple tirón del asa y lo sacó del escritorio y lo colocó encima.

**-**Menos mal que no se ha roto.- dijo aliviada.

**-**Sé controlar mi fuerza-

Bulma empezó a registrar los documentos. **-** Veamos que hay por aquí... Esto no es, esto tampoco, esto no...¡Aquí está!.- Pasó varias páginas en busca de la ubicación del objeto.**-**Ya lo tengo, está en la estantería número 8, y la referencia es F/A-360. Así que debe de haber una caja con una etiqueta que marque ese código.

**-**Iré a buscarla.-

**-**Mientras colocaré todo esto en su lugar.- Bulma observó detenidamente el cajón y pudo ver una carpeta muy llamativa de color rosa que le resultaba familiar. **-**Ya lo recuerdo, ésta era mi carpeta de dibujo. Oh, cuantos años hace de eso. Y mi padre la conserva aquí como algo preciado.- Cogió la carpeta y la abrió, comenzó a ver aquellos primeros dibujos que solía hacer para su padre, eran bocetos de robots, naves espaciales, aero-coches y otros inventos. Por entonces ya demostró ser una brillante científica, y muchas de sus ideas eran pioneras para su época.

**-** ¡La tengo!.¿Es esta la caja?.- La chica echó un rápido vistazo para verificar el código.- Sí es la que buscamos.-

**-**¿Qué tienes ahí?-

**-**Son bocetos que hice hace algunos años.-

Bulma siguió revisando sus dibujos, uno de ellos le impactó, lo sacó de la carpeta para verlo con detalle. **-**No puede ser ...no puede ser cierto…-

**-**¿Qué pasa?-

-Mira ...-La chica le acercó la hoja de papel para que Vegeta lo viese.

**-** Es un simple dibujo,¿de qué te sorprendes tanto?-

**-**No es un simple dibujo: es mi dibujo, mi diseño, MI AEROCOCHE PREMIADO.

**-**¡EXPLÍCATE!-Vegeta se interesó por el hallazgo.

**-**Todo el tiempo he pensado que este diseño fue idea de Karen, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ella accedió a esta carpeta, no sé cómo; y usó este boceto para diseñar el aero-coche por el que me premiarán el sábado. No puedo creerlo.-

**-** Estás diciendo que ella te copió la idea, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta antes?-

**-** Era imposible que yo recordara cada diseño que hice, estos bocetos tienen varios años, ni siquiera sabía que la carpeta la guardase mi padre, creía que la perdí en alguno de mis viajes. Pero, … Esto lo cambia todo...-

**-**¿Qué cambia?-

**-**Nunca le debí un favor a Karen, si lo hubiese sabido ...-Dijo arrepentida.

**-** Entonces te alegrará saber que ella nunca se cobró ese favor.-

**-** Pero, si ¡vosotros estáis juntos!, vi como la besabas en el restaurante.

**-**¿Lo viste?...Escucha , yo no tengo nada con esa mujer, es más ,quiero que desaparezca de mi vista .-

**-**¿De verás?... ¿De veras piensas que voy a creer una excusa tan pobre?. Conozco las artimañas de los hombres y ¡tú, príncipe, no eres una excepción!. Yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie.-

**-**Grrr...No entiendes nada.-

-Si que lo entiendo,¡ nadie teobligó a salir con ella!, podías haberla rechazado fácilmente si en realidad no te importara.-

La furia de la chica iba en aumento, si algo no soportaba era que la engañasen, era lo que más le dolía. Se ensañó con la sudadera que le prestó Vegeta, se la devolvió quedándose de nuevo en camisón. **-**Toma, pontela, no la necesito. Le extendió la sudadera con su brazo.-

**-**¿Ya no tienes frío?-dijo punzante.

-¡No!, además no quiero ponerme nada que tú hayas tocado.-

Vegeta cogió la prenda y se la puso. Ella empezó a recoger todas las cosas que sacó del cajón y a organizar el escritorio antes de salir del laboratorio, aunque todo lo hacía con movimientos bruscos que reflejaban hasta donde llegaba su enfado.

El guerrero la observaba hasta que no pudo contenerse más -Ja,jaja,jaja,…-

**-**¡Eh!, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?.-

**-**¡Tú!, jajaja...-

**-**¿Yo?...¡Márchate, ahora iré a reparar la nave!.-

**-**Mejor te traigo hielo para apagar tu fuego, ja,ja,ja…-

**-**¡Ya es suficiente!.- La muchacha se dirigió a él , colocó sus manos sobre el firme pecho del saiyajin y comenzó a empujarle hacia atrás. **-**¡Vamos, largo, vete!-

Vegeta empezó a retroceder unos pasos, se dejó empujar por Bulma; ya que se divertía con su juego. Sus risas la encolerizaban más.–Gr.. ¡Idiota, más que idiota! Eres...eres…, eres igual que Yamcha.-

Acto seguido la risa de Vegeta cesó y dejó de retroceder, alzó sus brazos y agarró a Bulma por sus muñecas sin ella esperarlo.**-**¡Qué haces, suelta!-

**-**No sin antes decirte que todo esto lo había planeado.-

**-**¿Cómo dices?-

**-** Acepté la cita con Karen para ver tu reacción-

**-**No acabo de entenderte.-

**-**Tenía una duda. Ya tengo la respuesta.- Le soltó las muñecas.

**-**¿Cuál es la respuesta?.- Dice más calmada.

**-**¿Aún no lo sabes ...?. ¡ESTÁS CELOSA!.-

El corazón de la muchacha se aceleró en unos instantes. La muchacha apartó sus manos de Vegeta e hizo un gesto señalándose a si misma.-¿QUÉ YO ESTOY CELOSA? ,¡JÁ! ¡ Más Quisieras!

**-**Es la típica respuesta de una mujer celosa-dijo mofándose.

**- **Te equivocas, no tengo celos ni tengo porqué tenerlos... Siento decepcionarte, quizás estés acostumbrado a que las féminas se te ofrezcan pero estás delante de una dama y hace falta mucho más para conquistarla.-

**-**¿Te crees la diosa de la belleza?, siguió burlándose. - Tu amiga no está nada mal y... Ya que no tienes celos…,me lo pasaré en grande con ella en esa ridícula fiesta.

**-**¿AH SI?.¡Pues, pues…, estamos empatados yo disfrutaré con Yamcha!.-

**-**Ve pidiendo turno, entre chica y chica puede que le quede un hueco para ti, jajajaja…-

**-**¡Vegeta, esta vez te has pasado!.-

De repente se escuchó una voz que provenía de la puerta del laboratorio:

-¡BULMA!, ¿¡Bulma estás ahí!?, soy yo, Yamcha, necesito que hablemos.-

**-¡**Es Yamcha!, ayy …¿que hago?- miró a un lado y a otro buscando un escondite.

- Justo a tiempo, ahí le tienes.-soltó para molestarla.

- Sssshhhh, calla o nos va a oír, dice bajando la voz. Él no debe verme así, dice mirándose su atrevido atuendo.-

**-**¿Ahora te dio la vergüenza?.-

**-**No me da vergüenza que me vea, es que si me ve contigo …-

**-**¿Y qué si nos ve?-

**-**Mírame, estoy en camisón no es precisamente un ropa adecuada para estar delante de ti, pensaría otra cosa.-

**-**¿Y a mi qué?-

**-**A ti todo te da igual ¿no?…Anda, ven conmigo, hay un ascensor al fondo. ¡Venga corre antes de que nos vea!.-

Bulma agarró a Vegeta por el brazo y le llevó hasta el ascensor, ambos entraron y la chica pulsó el botón de la primera planta. Yamcha paseaba por el laboratorio pero no llegó a verles.

**-**¿Y por qué me tengo que esconder yo?– Bufó a la mujer.

**-**Para que no sospeche. Si te ve en el laboratorio pensará que yo estaba allí.-

El ascensor comenzó a subir, la chica se quedó junto al panel de control mientras que Vegeta se situó más atrás, posición que le permitía observar las sinuosas curvas de la muchacha sin que le descubriese. Al cabo de unos segundos el ascensor se detuvo en la primera planta , las puertas se abren y alguien esperaba allí para entrar.

-¡¡Bulma! ... Y… Vegeta!!-,gritó la señora Briefs echándose las manos a la cara del asombro.

Ambos quedaron desconcertados por la reacción de la señora Briefs, ¿a qué venía tanto revuelo?,ni que hubiese visto un fantasma pensaron. Entonces, Bulma decidió romper el hielo -¿mamá que pasa?-

**- **¡No puedo creerlo!.Vosotros dos estáis juntos, sois ¡NOVIOS!-

Vegeta y Bulma se miraron y sólo de imaginarse juntos se ruborizaron. **-**¡Mamá, no es lo que piensas!-, dijo moviendo los brazos de un lado para otro.

**-**Por cierto, Yamcha te está buscando, ¿quieres que le diga que se marche?.-

**-**No es necesario, mamá, ahora le recibiré.-

**-**Voy a la tercera planta , ¿subís conmigo?.-

Bulma y Vegeta soltaron un rotundo:¡NOO!

**-**Bajamos aquí mamá. dos salieron del ascensor dejándolo libre.

**-**Bien, como queráis parejita.-

De nuevo respondieron abochornados: ¡¡NO SOMOS PAREJA!!

La señora Briefs entró al ascensor y se despidió de ellos con una pícara sonrisa mientras se cerraban las puertas.

-¿Ves?. Al final nos pillaron, ahora cree que tú y yo…-Le acusó Bulma.

**-**A mi no me culpes, fuiste tú la que quiso subir al ascensor-, dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

**-**Pero tú me raptaste y me llevaste a la nave sin dejar que me cambiara de ropa.-

**-**No te pongas melodramática.-

**-**Esto es serio si se lo dice a mi novio lo perderé. "¿Y con quién iría entonces a la fiesta?".-

**-**¡Abre los ojos, a ese tipo lo perdiste hace tiempo!.-

Ring, Ring, Ring…El teléfono de la habitación de Bulma empezó a sonar. **-**Mi teléfono, debe ser él ¡me voy!.-Corrió hacia su habitación.

**-**¡Espera!¿y qué pasa con la nave?, la pieza quedó en el laboratorio.-

**-**Tranquilo luego bajo a por ella y en una hora la tengo lista.¿Qué tal si te das una vuelta mientras tanto?,- dicho esto siguió directa a su cuarto.

-"¿Qué me de una vuelta?, eso pienso hacer, porque ya me cansé de tanta tontería".-

Bulma llegó a su habitación a tiempo para descolgar el teléfono:- ¿Diga?-

-Hola, soy Karen. Te llamaba porque voy a pasar la mañana en el salón de belleza y me preguntaba si querías venir tú también.

**-**Claro,¿ por qué no?".Tenemos mucho de que hablar". Pero antes tengo unos asuntos que atender.

**-**¿Chica, no puedes dejar el trabajo para otro momento ?.-

**-**No es trabajo, la nave de Vegeta tuvo una avería.-

**-**¿Otra vez?.-

**-**Si, fue muy extraño.-

**-**Debe de estar muy enfadado contigo, seguro que te lleva gritando toda la mañana, pobrecita…-

**-**Para nada, no se lo tomó tan mal, incluso desayunamos juntos.-

**-**¿Qué?,¿desayunó contigo?.-

**-**Bueno, a él no le apeteció tomar nada pero me acompañó pacientemente y hasta que fui a examinar la avería.-

**-"**Así que mi plan de sabotear la nave no funcionó".-

**-**¿Quedamos dentro de dos horas?-

**-**Err…si, dentro de dos horas en la cafetería "DonTé".-

**-**Ok, hasta luego.-

**-**Hasta luego.-

Bulma colgó el teléfono y se detuvo frente a su espejo.-"Que vergüenza, mira que dejarme ver así ante Vegeta, pero si es que se me nota todo con este camisón."- Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron, la chica se miró por detrás en el espejo.**"**¿Me habrá visto la ropa interior?, este camisón es muy corto, no me extraña que mi madre pensase lo peor, es normal porque ...¿Qué hombre se iba a resistir a mis encantos viéndome así de provocativa?."

La peliazul se contemplaba en el espejo: **-"**Pero él se resistió, no intentó nada conmigo, reflexionó decepcionada, tal vez sus palabras sean ciertas, me dijo que lo pasaría en grande con Karen, ¿acaso ella le atrae más que yo?.¿Pero qué digo?, estoy segura, que se moría de ganas por mi en el ascensor, ya verá cuando me arregle para la fiesta, ese príncipe se va arrodillar a mis pies."

Por su parte Vegeta sobrevolaba los cielos en busca de un lugar tranquilo y alejado de la ciudad. **- "**Esa mujer, no hace más que provocarme, si llego a estar más tiempo en ese ascensor…Cuesta contenerse viéndola con semejante vestido, pero no ha podido conmigo, tendrá que suplicarme que mis manos la rocen. Pensó todo orgulloso. Más le vale que cumpla lo que dijo y tenga arreglada la nave en una hora, sino se arrepentirá…"

En la Corporación Capsule Yamcha estaba desesperado por hablar con su novia. Volvió a buscarla a su habitación.

Toc, toc...¿Se puede?, soy Yamcha. La chica se cubrió con una bata y le dio paso.

**-**¿Qué quieres?-dijo seria.

**-**Te he traído estas flores, quería que hablásemos-suplicó.

**-**¿Crees que con las flores voy a olvidarme de todo?-

**-**No, se que no, mi única intención es que me dejes demostrarte lo mucho que me importas. Que nos demos otra oportunidad-

Bulma estaba muy harta de sus infidelidades y mentiras, pero le necesitaba como acompañante para la fiesta, no quería ir sola y ver a Vegeta junto a Karen. -"No pienso ver como esos dos se divierten y me quedo sola, además ya le dije que yo tenía a mi novio y no tengo porque sentir celos de ellos dos."-

-Acepto tus flores**.-** Bulma sujetó las flores en sus brazos deseando que aquel perdón valiese la pena.

-¿De veras? Muchas gracias Bulma, no te decepcionaré. Te lo prometo.- ¿Quieres que salgamos? Hoy me tomé el día libre

**-**Me gustaría Yamcha, pero quedé con Karen esta mañana, mejor aprovecha para ir a comprarte un traje para el sábado. Debes ir elegante.

**-**De acuerdo cariño, iré a buscarme un traje para la ocasión, llámame si me necesitas.-

**-**Descuida, lo haré.-

**-**Ah, no puedo irme aún.-

**-**¿Porqué olvidaste algo?.-

**-**Lo más importante.-Yamcha se acercó a Bulma que estaba algo desconcertada y la besó en los labios, los saboreó durante varios segundos.-Bien ya puedo irme, hasta luego cariño.-

**-**Hasta luego. "Que extraña sensación, ese beso, no siento nada".

**Continuará...**


	10. Karen da explicaciones

**Cap 10. ****Karen da explicaciones**

La mañana se presentaba soleada y Bulma terminó la reparación de la nave, acabó antes de lo esperado, lo que le dio treinta minutos más para retocarse antes de salir. Cuando se disponía a marcharse se encontró con su madre en el jardín regando las flores.** -**¿Bulma a dónde vas tan guapa?-

**-**He quedado con...-

**-**¡No me lo digas!.Tienes una cita con Vegeta-

**-**Mamá, y dale otra vez con Vegeta, qué pesada-

**-**Vale, lo que tu digas hija , que te diviertas- sonrió.

**-**Adiós mamá.-La chica salió de la Corporación decidió ir a pie hasta la cafetería que estaba a un par de calles. -"Mi madre siempre tan mal pensada "-... Que si Vegeta esto que si Vegeta lo otro, y Vegeta por allí y Vegeta por allá...

-¡Me vas a gastar el nombre!- Se escuchó , y al instante Vegeta se presentó delante de Bulma que se llevó una gran impresión. -¡TÚ!-

-Vegeta, ¡El mismo!-aseguró cruzando sus brazos.

**-¿**Tú crees que esta es forma de presentarse?, menudo susto me has dado.-

**-**¿Adónde vas?- preguntó en actitud arrogante.

**-"**Otro pidiendo explicaciones...", No tengo porqué decírtelo.

**-**Grr, sabía que me traicionarías, no ha pasado una hora y decides irte sin arreglar mi nave.-

**-**Oye estás muy equivocado, reparé tu nave antes de lo previsto y por eso salí, me ofende que pienses tal cosa de mi, nunca te he fallado, ya va siendo hora de que te des cuenta..Dijo desengañada.- Y ahora me voy tengo prisa.-

Vegeta se apartó de su camino dejándola pasar sin reprocharle nada más, se quedó unos instantes observándola caminar pero ella no se giró para ver si aún estaba allí. Aquel encuentro dejó un sabor amargo en ambos.

Al cabo de 10 minutos Bulma llegó a la cafetería, en una de las mesas de la terraza la esperaba Karen. La chica la saludó indicándole a su vez que se acercara.

**-**Buenos días Karen.-

**-**Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?.-

**-**Pues algo nerviosa por lo de mañana.-

-Tranquila, ya estas acostumbrada a recoger premios , este es uno más.- Dijo su compañera. -¿Bueno que te apetece tomar?-

**- **No tengo mucha hambre, tomaré un zumo de naranja.

**-**"Claro, tu ya desayunaste bien acompañada". ¡Camarero!, traiga un zumo de naranja y un té por favor.-

-¡En seguida señorita!.-

**- **Te veo algo seria,¿ te pasa algo?.-

**-**Si que me pasa, y por eso quise verte, tenemos que hablar del aero-coche.-

**-**¿Del aero-coche?, ya sabes que yo te di todo el mérito, no debes sentirte culpable por ese premio.-

**-**No me siento culpable, siento que me has utilizado.-

**-**Aquí tienen sus bebidas- dijo el camarero, y rápidamente se fue a servir a otras mesas.

**-**Bulma , me asustas, dime qué te he hecho yo para que te sientas así.-

**-**Lo sabes perfectamente, pero quiero que tú lo confieses, ¿me engañaste con el diseño del aero-coche?, se sincera o nuestra amistad acabará aquí y ahora. -Dijo contundente.

Karen pensó todo lo que estaba en juego si seguía con su mentira, se vio acorralada y la mejor escapatoria era la verdad.-Bulma...Yo...Yo..., te mentí.-

**- **Continua...,quiero saberlo todo.-

**-**Un día entré al laboratorio en busca de unos archivos antiguos, mirando en los estantes los encontré pero también hallé una carpeta que contenía bocetos y diseños de aero-coches, aquellos dibujos eran muy innovadores y era justo lo que necesitaba la empresa para el lanzamiento de sus nuevos modelos; yo estaba en prácticas, junto con otras 9 personas más, la competencia era enorme y sólo uno podía ocupar un puesto como tu ayudante. Yo lo deseaba tanto..., era el sueño de mi vida, trabajar a tu lado y aprender de la gran Bulma Briefs; así que hice una copia de uno de esos modelos y lo presenté como mi proyecto de prácticas. Luego tú, nos evaluaste a todos nosotros y decidiste que el mejor proyecto era el mío, me escogiste como tu ayudante y al mismo tiempo me pediste que desarrollásemos el proyecto juntas.

**-**¿Porqué decidiste dejar el proyecto a mi nombre y no al tuyo?.-

**-**Cuando observé la carpeta me di cuenta que el reverso ponía tu nombre y que los diseños estaban firmados por ti. Te engañé diciendo que era mi idea pero no fui capaz de hacer lo mismo con tu padre, le dije que era original tuyo y tu creíste en todo momento que yo te hice un favor de amiga..-

**-**Me alivia que hayas sido sincera pero me has tenido engañada todo este tiempo, siempre me vi presionada con ese gran favor que te debía, y en realidad nunca existió.-

**-** Bulma lo lamento, no quise hacerte daño, pero quería trabajar a tu lado, me dejé llevar por ese sueño.-

**-** Es rastrero que mientas a la gente para conseguir tus propósitos, yo te hubiese contratado igual sin necesidad de haberme engañado, tienes talento, tus méritos hablaban por ti, eras la mejor de los prácticos. Eres muy buena en tu trabajo pero yo no puedo seguir confiando en ti como antes, ¿lo entiendes?.-

**-**Si lo comprendo.-Dijo apenada.

**-**Lamento mucho decirte esto, pero a pesar de nuestra amistad no puedes seguir trabajando para la empresa.. Lo que hiciste es una falta muy grave.-

**-**¿Bulma, me echas? Preguntó aturdida.

**--**Lo siento, te recomendaré en otras empresas y enseguida tendrás trabajo donde quieras.-

**-**Pero no será lo mismo, quiero seguir aprendiendo de ti.-

**-**Todo lo que sé te lo he enseñado, ya es hora de que siguas tu propio camino sin mi, serás capaz te lo garantizo.-

**-**Gracias por decir eso de mi.. La verdad es que no esperaba que esto acabase así, no merezco que me recomiendes después de lo que te hice. Eres una verdadera amiga.-Declaró emocionada.

**-** De nada, y ahora que esto se aclaró, podemos irnos al salón de belleza.-

**-**¿A pesar de todo quieres venir conmigo?.-

**-** Claro, somos amigas y eso está por encima del trabajo, mañana hay una fiesta a la que ir y tenemos que impresionar a los hombres.-

**-**Cierto, muchas gracias por invitarme.-

Bulma y Karen pasaron el resto de la mañana en el salón de belleza, aprovecharon para peinarse y hacerse toda clase de tratamientos faciales y corporales, aquello era el paraíso para ellas. Después, decidieron ir juntas a almorzar a uno de los restaurantes de la zona, un grupo de empresarios que pararon allí se fijaron en aquellas dos hermosas mujeres y quisieron invitarlas.

**-**Disculpen señoritas, mis amigos y yo quisiéramos invitarlas a comer con nosotros, sería un placer que nos acompañasen durante el almuerzo. Si ustedes así lo desean, estamos sentados en aquella mesa. Indicó la mesa donde sus otros compañeros le esperaban y se marchó sin decir más.-

Bulma y karen quedaron algo perplejas por la invitación.

**-**¿Qué hombre tan educado, no te parece?- Dijo la peliazul.

-Desde luego, nos invitó y se fue, no esperó que le dijésemos nada.-

**-**Ellos esperan que nosotras nos acerquemos, esa es la señal.-

**- **¿Te has fijado? Todos llevan traje y corbata, deben de trabajar en ese edificio de oficinas.- Le indicó Karen.

**-**Probablemente.-

**-**¡Qué atractivo se ve un hombre con traje!. Ya me imagino a Vegeta, debe de estar guapísimo vestido así.-

**-**¡Oh, me olvidé que Vegeta necesitará un traje, nunca le llegué a comprar ese estilo de ropa porque sabía que nunca se la pondría!".

**-**¿Ya tienes traje para ti?-

**- **Ah pues no, pensaba ir después de comer. De hoy no pasa.-

**-** Me gustaría acompañarte pero he pensado en recoger algunas de mis cosas que dejé en la taquilla.-

**-**No hay ninguna prisa, puedes llevártelas el lunes si quieres.-

-Casi prefiero hacerlo hoy, debo asimilar que ya no trabajaré más allí. Quizá el lunes no tenga ánimos para ir.-

**-**Como quieras, pero no podré ir contigo a la Corporación, me tengo que probar muchos vestidos.-

**-**Lo se, no te apures, no pasa nada.-

Las dos acabaron su almuerzo y cada una siguió su camino, Bulma se fue de compras y Karen directa a la corporación, quiso despedirse del señor y la señora Briefs que tan bien la habían tratado, les dijo que cambiaba de trabajo para hacerse valer por si misma y les agradeció todo lo que le había aprendido trabajando en su empresa.

En realidad, Karen se había quitado un peso de encima, en el fondo necesitaba decirle la verdad a Bulma, la había engañado descaradamente, más de lo que imaginaba, sobre todo desde que se encaprichó de su inquilino, Vegeta, desde ese momento sus engaños fueron a más pero de aquello no estaba arrepentida; ya que temía perderle a él también.

Karen fue a su taquilla y recogió sus cosas, pero antes de irse quería hablar con Vegeta. Éste se estaba cambiando de ropa, su duro entrenamiento matinal con los robots dejaron sus ropas raídas para poder continuar la sesión de la tarde. Alguien llamó a la puerta:

Toc, toc...Vegeta abrió, esperaba que fuese la alocada mujer.**-** Eres tú, ¿qué haces aquí?-

**-**¿No vas a dejarme pasar?. La chica se adentró en el cuarto y ella misma cerró la puerta.

**-**¿A qué has venido?.-

**-** He venido a verte, no parece alegrarte.-

**-**Tengo cosas que hacer , termina rápido y vete.-

**-**Uy...¿Qué te ha pasado en la ropa?. Parece que te hayan atacado unas bestias.-

**-** NADA. ¿Qué quieres?-

**-**Qué carácter, me encanta cuando te pones así, estás muy sexy.-

**-**Te lo repito por última vez,¿qué quieres?.-

**-**Sólo vengo a recordarte que tú y yo tenemos una cita mañana por la noche, te esperaré en el hotel ansiosa.-

**-** Tanto rodeo para decirme eso...No dudes que allí estaré, nos vamos a divertir.- Dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.-

**-**Eso espero, divertirme. Hasta mañana.-

"Necesito a esta chica para mi plan, no me conviene deshacerme aún de ella".

Karen se marchó a su casa convencida de que todo marchaba según lo previsto. El día estaba llegando a su fin, ya anochecía y Bulma llegó a su casa acompañada de bolsas en su aero-coche. Mandó a uno de sus mayordomos mecánicos que se lo subieran todo a su habitación.

**-"**Menudo día, estoy agotada. Pero inmensamente feliz por tener ya mi vestido. Tengo que decírselo a alguien. Salió en busca de su madre , recorrió la planta baja pero no la vio".

La chica divisó a Vegeta saliendo de la cámara de gravedad y fue en su busca, ambos coincidieron en el jardín. **-**¡Vegeta, gran noticia , tengo un vestido para mañana!-

**-**¿No me digas?,ahora podré dormir tranquilo.-

**-**Para mi es importante, ya no tengo de qué preocuparme.-

**-**Claro que no, los androides no son ningún peligro para tu planeta.-

**-**Ooh, siempre rompes los momentos especiales, ya pensaremos en eso. Además te he traído un regalo.-

**-¿**Un regalo?, si no es la fórmula para transformarme en super-saiyajing, no lo quiero.-

**-**Deja de pensar en la lucha por un instante, mi regalo es un traje. Para que vayas elegante a la fiesta.-

**-**¿Ese es el fantástico regalo? de mala gana.

**-**No lo menosprecies, los hombres de la Tierra visten con traje para los momentos especiales como por ejemplo las fiestas. Y a las mujeres nos encantan los hombres que visten con traje , eso les hace más irresistibles.-

**-**¿ Te gusta un hombre vestido con eso?-

**- **Si, claro, me gusta mucho, resulta elegante, sofisticado y si el tipo que lo lleva es atractivo llega a parecer sexy.- "Espero haberle convencido de ponérselo."

**-**¡Qué estupidez!. Yo no necesito ningún traje.-

**-**Debes ponértelo o no podrás entrar en la fiesta.-Le advirtió pensando que no le quedaba otra salida.

**-** A mi nadie me impide nada.-Dijo despreocupado.

**-**Haz lo que quieras, si quieres hacer el ridículo por mí vale.- Ella cedió porque no le apetecía iniciar una nueva disputa. Y después de todo no era su acompañante sino el de Karen.

A continuación sonó un claxon a la entrada de la casa: -¡¡Yujuuu, Bulma!!.**-**Gritó Yamcha desde su aerocoche.

**-**Eh, Hola Yamcha. -Se volvió para saludarle.

-"Ese inepto otra vez." Sin mediar palabra Vegeta se fue derecho a su habitación con intención de ducharse, y Bulma fue a recibir a su novio.

**Continuará...**

**Nota: G**racias por sus comentarios. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Un saludo.


	11. Castigos y verdades

**Cap 11**. **Castigos y verdades**

Estaba anocheciendo, cuando Yamcha fue a visitar a su novia, quería mostrarle su nuevo aero-auto. **-**¡Vayaaa!, al final te lo compraste, es el modelo que tanto te gustaba.-le felicitó Bulma .

**-**En realidad no lo compré, me lo regalaron, jajaja, que suerte ¿verdad?-

**-**¿Te regalaron este aero-coche?, es uno de nuestros diseños más caros.-

**-**Lo se, pero mi equipo de baseball está tan entusiasmado conmigo que tienen miedo de que me fichen otros equipos; y por eso decidieron darme unos cuantos regalos por mis magníficos resultados.-

**-**¿Además de esto te dieron más obsequios...? – A Bulma le empezó a preocupar todo aquello.

**-**Si ,lo mejor de todo es un ático en el edificio Torreluz. tiene unas vistas...¿Sabes? veo tu casa desde allí.-

**-**¡¡Un ático, en el Torreluz ¿te das cuenta de que ese es uno de los edificios más lujosos de la ciudad?.-

**-**jajaja, si, es cierto todo lo que cuentan sobre él, jajaja, aún estoy que no me lo creo. ¡Qué afortunado soy!.-

**-**Entonces,ya tienes todo lo que querías: Fama, dinero...-dijo desconsolada dándole la espalda. Yamcha bajó del aerocoche y se colocó frente a ella, y con ambas manos acarició su rostro. **-**Y a ti, Bulma, sin ti no podría disfrutar lo que tengo.-

**-**Pero todo esto te convierte en un imán para las mujeres, hasta sales en las revistas más vendidas.-

**-** Cariño, sólo estoy contigo. Esas mujeres tendrán que seguir soñando con tenerme.-

Aunque Bulma no quedó convencida con sus palabras ya que había escuchado la misma historia otras veces sin resultado. **-**¿No me crees?, tal vez mis besos te convenzan.- Yamcha la besó repetidamente en los labios sin que ella le respondiera a ese gesto, cosa que le molestó.

**-**¿Qué te pasa?,¿no quieres que te bese?-

**-** Que te dé otra oportunidad, no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de todo. Necesito más tiempo.-

**-**Deja que te demuestre lo mucho que te deseo, pasa conmigo esta noche, iremos a mi ático.-

**-**Sé lo mucho que me deseas, pero también tienes debilidad por otras y aún no me has demostrado lo contrario. Por eso, hasta que no lo hagas,tú y yo no mantendremos relaciones.- Sentenció.

**-**¿Me vas a dejar sin sexo? Preguntó histérico.

**-**SÍ. Esas son mis condiciones por perdonarte.-

**-**No puedes ser tan cruel, menudo castigo, tengo mis necesidades.-

**-**Y yo también ¿qué te crees, qué yo no lo paso mal con esta decisión?.-

**-**¿Entonces, ¿por qué sufrir? Dijo sujetándola sensualmente por la cintura.-

**-**Porque no confío en ti, quitó sus manos que deslizaban por su trasero.-

**-**Te demostraré que estás equivocada, no iré detrás de ninguna chica guapa como tú te piensas.-

**-**Perfecto, veo que al final lo entendiste. ¿Vienes a mi casa?-Le invitó la muchacha.

**-**¿A tu casa, ahora?, me acaban de dar este aero-coche y quiero pisarle un poco.¿Por qué no te vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo?.-

**-**Es que no me apetece, vengo de comprar , recorrí muchas tiendas, estoy agotada. Sólo quiero relajarme, y ver alguna película tumbada en mi sofá.-

**-**Me hacía tanta ilusión que vinieras.-

**-**Por cierto, ¿tienes tu traje listo para mañana?.-

**-**Si, lo llevo en esas bolsas. Dice apuntando a unas bolsas que había en el asiento de copiloto.-

**-**¡Qué bien, déjame verlo!.-

**-**No tan deprisa, si quieres verlo tendrás que venirte conmigo.-

**-**Jo, ya te dije que estoy cansada, enséñamelo.-

**-**Lo verás mañana, te encantará, y además me asesoraron.-

**-**¿Te asesoraron?...¿Quién?.-

**-**Sorpresa, ya lo verás.-

**-**Entonces mi vestido tampoco lo verás hasta mañana.-

**-**Ok, pues me voy a disfrutar de este regalo por la ciudad.-

**-**Si, pero solito.¿Eh?.-

**-** Tranquila, te llamo mañana.-

**-**Si, hasta mañana, no le pises demasiado.-

Bulma entró en casa y vio unas maletas en el recibidor-**"**¿Qué extraño, qué hacen estas maletas aquí?".-

**-**Hola hija, al fin llegaste.-

**-**¿De quién son estas maletas papá?-

**-**Son de tu madre y mías.-

-¿Acaso vais a algún sitio?.-

-Porsupuesto, ¿no te acuerdas?, te dijimos que este fin de semana viajábamos.-

**-**Ahh, siii, que despistada, por eso que no podéis venir a la entrega del premio mañana.¿Y cuándo os marcháis?.-

**-**Por la mañana temprano, queremos llegar al hotel antes del mediodía.-

**-**Y**…**¿Dónde está mamá?.-

**- **Creo que terminando de preparar la cena. Ah, otra cosa hija ¿estás enterada de la decisión de Karen?.-

**-**¿Qué decisión?.-

**-**Se marcha de la empresa.-

**-**"Ah, es eso". Pues si lo se, es una pena que se vaya, pero seguro que le irá muy bien.

**-**Cierto, una chica tan eficiente tiene futuro donde desee.-

La señora Briefs interrumpió la conversación llamándoles para cenar. Después de la comida, Bulma subió a su habitación a colocar sus compras en el armario, se quedó observando el traje que compró para Vegeta imaginándose cómo le sentaría, dudaba de ir a molestarle para intentar dárselo; pues no había bajado a cenar con el resto de la familia y eso le hacía sospechar que estaría de mal humor. La chica decidió darse un relajante baño de sales aromáticas, se puso un sedoso pijama color esmeralda y como estaba aburrida bajó al salón. Allí estaban sus padres sentados frente al televisor aunque sin ver nada en especial.

**-**¿Estáis viendo algo?.- dijo mientras se acomodaba en un sillón.

**-**Las noticias, pero ya terminaron. Estamos pasando de canal a ver que hay.-dijo su padre.

-Creo que esta noche hay unas cuantas películas interesantes.- dijo Bulma.

**-**Toma hija, pon lo que quieras , de todos modos nosotros nos tenemos que acostar y revisar si falta algo en las maletas. Buenas noches, y que te diviertas mañana.-

**-**Buenas noches, espero que paséis un buen fin de semana.- El padre de Bulma se retira del salón y la madre se disponía a hacer lo mismo no sin antes hacer un comentario.

**-** Oh, mira, por ahi viene Vegeta. ¿Por qué no le dices que se quede contigo a ver la tele?.-Le sugirió con picardía.

Aunque Vegeta pasó por el pasillo como si no existieran.

**-**Uy...¿Qué le has hecho?, ni siquiera nos ha mirado.-

**-**Yo qué le voy a hacer mamá. Nada. Además no necesito su compañía, sino una buena peli y unas palomitas.-

**-**Bueno pues no te molesto más, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches y disfruta de tu premio mañana.-

**-**Si, mamá, que descanses y no te olvides de llamarme cuando lleguéis al hotel.-

**-**Desde luego.- Le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y subió a su dormitorio.

Bulma empezó a hacer zapping y encontró una película con la que pasar la noche.

**-"**Que planazo, una buena peli, y yo sola sin mi novio para disfrutarla; pero... tal vez se pueda arreglar..mmm...,haré unas palomitas".

La chica fue a la cocina donde topó con Vegeta que estaba muy ocupado con su cena.

**-**Oye, podrías haber cenado con nosotros antes, eres un maleducado.- Le reprochó la chica.

Vegeta ignoraba sus palabras.

**-** Vaya, ahora pasas de mi, no se a que viene esa actitud conmigo.-

Él seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

**-** No se qué mosca te ha picado, pero ya te dejo. Me haré unas palomitas y me iré al salón.-

Bulma preparó su bol de palomitas, tomó un refresco y se fue al salón adoptando la misma actitud de Vegeta y tratándole del mismo modo, como si no existiera.

La chica se acomodó en el sofá y puso el recipiente a su lado del que picoteaba de vez en cuando.

-"**Hazte a un lado** "-se escuchó.

**-**¡Vegeta! .¿Acaso te vas a sentar conmigo?-

**-**¿No me oíste? hazte a un lado, ocupas todo el sofá así tirada.

**-**Me recosté porque no esperaba tu compañía,- dijo mientras se incorporaba y dejaba espacio para él.

Vegeta se sentó al lado de Bulma con su refresco en la mano, manteniendo una distancia de precaución entre los dos. Al cabo de unos instantes de estar viendo la película que ella había elegido...

-¿Pero... Se puede saber...? ¡¿Qué demonios estás viendo?!-

**-**Pues... Una película, dijo ella con total serenidad.

-¡Eso ya lo se, lista!, pero aquí no hay ninguna batalla.-

**-**Claro que no, es una peli romántica, trata de amor, no de guerra.-

**-** Yo te diré lo que es esto , es un tremenda...-

**-**¡Calla!-Le cortó. -Ahora viene lo mejor, van a confesar lo que sienten el uno por el otro.- Ella agarró uno de los cojines, lo abrazó con fuerza y clavó la mirada en el televisor y a Vegeta no le quedó más remedio que guardar silencio, observó la escena que tanto le llama la atención a Bulma.

**-**¡Ooh, que romántico, él le ha dicho lo que siente...y ahora ella se abraza a él... y... -

**-**Grrr, Me estoy cansando de esta...-

**-**SSShhhh...que viene ¡el beso, el beso!...- Vegeta la miró sin entender por qué se emocionaba con aquella película que él consideraba una basura.

**-**Qué romántico, es preciosa esta parte.- Un par de lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Bulma que intentó ocultar secándose con la manga de su pijama.

**-**¿No estarás llorando por esa bazofia?-

-** NOoo...** Y no es ninguna bazofia, es algo que todas las mujeres desean, un beso como ese no se vive más que una vez.-

**-¡**Qué cosas más absurdas dices!-

**-** Es lógico que pienses así, ya que tú no le das importancia al amor. -

**-**Esos sentimentalismos son una debilidad para un guerrero de elite.-

**-**Pues el amor no se puede ignorar , cuando se siente es tan poderoso que hasta el más fuerte flaquea ante él.-

**-** No conmigo, dijo orgulloso. -Tengo muy claros mis objetivos.-

**-**Se nota que nunca has estado enamorado.- Respondió apenada.

**-**Se nota ...Que tú tampoco,- dijo despectivamente.

**-**¡Qué!, ¿y tú qué sabes, eh?

**-**Jajaja...¿Por qué te enfadas tanto?. ¡Ah, ya se!...La verdad duele...-

**-**Conozco tus trucos y no voy a caer en la trampa, sé lo que pretendes con esto.

**-**¿Qué pretendo?, a ver...-

**-**Estas aburrido, y vienes aquí a provocarme ...Disfrutas haciéndome enfadar, ¿no es eso?-

**-**¡Vamos¡...¡Pero si a ti te encanta que venga a molestarte!.-

**-**¿Ves?, no eres capaz de admitirlo. Dijo tomando su vaso de refresco para beber un poco.

**-**Esta bien...Por una vez te dejaré ganar. Disfruto haciéndote enfadar, porque te vuelves salvaje e impredecible y eso... ME ENLOQUECE DE TI.-

**Crraaaaaaasssshhh!!!** el vaso de cristal que sostenía Bulma resbaló de su mano haciéndose añicos contra el suelo.

** Continuará...**

Nota: Subiré deprisa los próximos capítulos ya que en septiembre empiezo a trabajar. Un saludo y gracias por leer el fic.


	12. Noticia bomba

**Cap 12: **_**Noticia Bomba**_

Bulma se quedó tan sorprendida que no hizo el mínimo caso al vaso que se hizo añicos en el suelo, rápidamente llegó uno de tantos robots mayordomos que se ocupaban de la limpieza de la casa y aspiró todos los cristales.

-¿Estás…Estás hablando en serio?- Dijo la chica esperanzada. Ésta esperaba confirmación antes de dar paso a la alegría y miraba fijamente los ojos del saiyajin.

Vegeta pudo percibir su deseo en la mirada, una pista más de que aquella muchacha le correspondía a pesar de que se lo negase. -Piensa lo que quieras.-Dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás enamorado de mi?- se inclinó un poco hacia él buscando su rostro.

-¡Jamás he dicho semejante estupidez!, ¡no saques conclusiones erróneas!- Gritó ruborizado.

Bulma se levantó del sofá y se quedó de pie frente a Vegeta que aun permanecía sentado. -¡¡AJÁ!!, te he pillado- dijo señalándole con el dedo.

-QUÉ- Dijo el saiyajin sin dar mucha importancia a lo que iba a responder.

-Sabía que no eras tan frío como aparentas ser, tienes sentimientos profundos hacia mi y ya no hay motivo para que lo sigas ocultando. ¡Vamos, confiesa que me amas locamente!-Dijo triunfante por soltar tal discurso.

-NIÑA DESCARADA-

Vegeta se levantó y la muchacha retrocedió unos pasos.-¡Eres tú la que se muere por mi!. No te hagas la inocente ahora. Te diré una cosa, no soy presa fácil y quedas muy lejos para conseguir mis favores hablándome con tan poco respeto,¿olvidaste quién soy?

-Si, olvidé que eras el mismo tipo arrogante de siempre, pero ya lo recordé bien Prin-ci-pe.... Ah, y otra cosa, no necesito tus favores ni tampoco los quiero, no ando tan desesperada como crees.-

-SI, ya…. Por eso andas poniendo esos programas, dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza para mirar la televisión.

-¿QUÉ?,¿de qué programa hablas?-

Bulma miró hacia atrás y se fijó en la televisión, donde se podía ver una película de clasificación X. Al parecer la película romántica había acabado mientras ellos discutían y había empezado otra.

-Yo, yo no he puesto esa película- Dijo nerviosa y acalorada.

-Si querías tener diversión no hacía falta que te fueras por las ramas, ya he captado la indirecta.

-No es una indirecta, de verdad, no sabía que echaban esto después de la otra película- Replicó tratando de convencerle.

-¿Qué tal si te quitas de en medio y me dejas ver?- Dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse en el sofá.

Bulma volvió a mirar hacia atrás y su cara enrojeció más aún, no sabía que hacer para resolver el malentendido, de nuevo se giró esta vez totalmente para que Vegeta no la viese sonrojada y quedó de pie frente a la tele.

-"Si me quedo pensará que planeé todo esto y que quiero acostarme con él, y eso no es así ¿verdad?...¿verdad?...Ooh, nooo si que lo deseo, lo deseo tanto que me cuesta admitirlo……¿Por qué?.¿Por qué te deseo?"-

-Mujer,¿te apartas o te aparto yo?-

La chica ni siquiera escuchó su pregunta , andaba perdida en sus pensamientos y quedó paralizada dándole vueltas a esa idea.-"¿Le deseo?"-

Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que dejar su asiento para acercarse a la chica que le daba la espalda. Estaba tan cerca de ella, justo a su espalda. Bulma no apartó su mirada de aquella película , temía mirar atrás, temía lo que pudiese ocurrir si lo hacía, no podría mantener el control por más tiempo, lo mejor por el momento era esquivarle. Aunque Vegeta no se lo ponía fácil, él posó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la muchacha y fue bajando por su brazo consiguiendo estremecerla, mientras que su mano izquierda fue elevándose hasta ocultar los ojos de la chica con la palma de su mano. Bulma estaba desconcertada, nerviosa y a la vez excitada , aquel ligero roce de la mano sobre su piel la electrizó , y cuando tapó suavemente sus ojos su corazón se aceleró como nunca. Ahora ella era suya, estaba indefensa, moría de curiosidad por sentir su siguiente movimiento, así que se mantuvo quieta dispuesta a entregarse a él. Vegeta se acercó a su cuello, Bulma pudo sentir su respiración sobre su piel, el saiyajin inspiró su perfume, sus labios llegaron a tocar levemente su cuello y subieron hasta su oreja y una vez allí Vegeta le susurró con una voz sensual:- _No está bien, que veas esto sola.-_

Bulma tragó saliva, aquello era una tortura , como la estaba haciendo sufrir, acabaría rindiéndose a él como siguiese con ese tono. La chica andaba tan sumergida en aquellas sensaciones que emergieron con tan solo sus roces y palabras…Vegeta seguía su trabajo y su mano derecha alcanzó su objetivo; la suave mano de la chica que sostenía un inútil instrumento. La chica quiso sentir su mano junto a la suya y la abrió dejando aquel aparato libre de caer al suelo, pero la mano de Vegeta se adelantó y lo agarró evitando que cayera al suelo. Aquel instrumento que no era otro sino el mando a distancia de la tele.

Un vez hecho esto, todas los roces, caricias desaparecieron y Vegeta se alejó de Bulma dando unos pasos atrás.

El saiyajin apretó el botón rojo del mando y la tele se apagó. Bulma se sobresaltó, abrió sus ojos que ya no estaban ocultos por la mano del saiyajin y se dio media vuelta quedándose de piedra. -¿Has hecho todo esto por el mando a distancia?- Dijo frustrada.

-SI. ¿Pasa algo?-

-¡CLARO QUE PASA!, no deberías hacerme eso-

-Dijiste que esto no era una indirecta. ¿Entonces no pretenderías que mirásemos la película sin más?. NO SOY UN CHICO BUENO.

-Nooo, pensaba quitarla, pero tú te has adelantado- Y yo tampoco soy una chica buena por eso no vuelvas a hacerme nada así nunca más.

-Si dejaras todo claro desde el principio no pasaría . Y ahora me voy a la cama.

-"Eso márchate de una vez, que manera más cruel de calentarme para dejarme luego colgada, será mejor que yo también me acueste , me espera un día ajetreado mañana".

Al día siguiente Bulma se levantó de buen humor a pesar de lo mal que la dejó Vegeta, su enfado se había pasado y se encontraba con energías renovadas para volver a la carga. Quizá se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina pero no podía parar de pensar en como fastidiarle cada mañana. La chica se vistió con ropa primaveral, el pronóstico era de altas temperaturas y se vistió con una camiseta escotada y ceñida con el logo de su empresa y una minifalda vaquera a los que acompañó con unos zapatos con algo de tacón. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se pintó los labios color rosa.

-Lista, hora del desayuno-

Bulma fue a la puerta principal y se percató de que las maletas no estaban.

-"mis padres ya se fueron, ojalá tengan un buen viaje"-.

La chica abrió la puerta y recogió ella el periódico, en primera página se anunciaba la entrega del premio de su aerocoche, hablaban de su empresa y de ella misma. Siguió leyendo el artículo de camino a la cocina aunque dejó de leer cuando vio a Vegeta con su ropa de entrenamiento.

**-**Buenos días Vegeta,¿ desayunamos?, te estaba esperando-

Vegeta se quedó algo extrañado de que aún le hablase después del rebote de la noche anterior, pero aceptó la invitación, algo tendría que comer.

Bulma preparaba alegremente el café, y las tostadas. Cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién será?, voy a ver, enseguida desayunamos, no tardo.-

La chica abrió y se llevó gran sorpresa al ver a Karen .

-Hola Bulma, vengo a ver a mi novio-

-¿novio?-

-Aunque viva contigo sigue siendo mi novio,¿recuerdas?

-Si, no soy tonta, anda pasa…"Ahora me fastidiará el desayuno"-

-Ven , está en la cocina, vamos a desayunar.-

-Hola Vegeta, he venido a invitarte a desayunar.

-AHORRATE LA INVITACIÓN. – Dijo muy serio.

-Está bien, entonces me quedaré con vosotros.-

-¿Karen, quieres té o café?- Preguntó Bulma

-Té por favor.

Todos se sentaron a desayunar y se hizo un gran silencio.

-Bulma tambien he venido para felicitarte.-

-¿Felicitarme por qué?.¿No es mi cumpleaños?-

-¿Por qué va a ser, por tu boda?.-

-¿BODA?¿QUÉ BODA?-preguntó Bulma exaltada.

-Tú boda con Yamcha-

-Mira, sale en el periódico, en la segunda página se ve una foto vuestra y el anuncio de la boda.

Vegeta dejó de comer, ya había escuchado suficiente y a su parecer había visto suficientes pruebas; una foto en el periódico de la pareja abrazados acompañada con grandes letras que decían : BULMA BRIEFS SE CASA

Vegeta no lo pensó dos veces y abandonó la mesa más furioso que de costumbre y se marchó a entrenar.

-¡Vegeta!¡esto es mentira!-gritó Bulma desesperada.

Iba en su busca pero Karen se lo impidió poniéndose en medio. -¿Por qué tanto interés por dar explicaciones a mi novio?-

-Merece una explicación, todo la gente que ha leído esto lo merece, es totalmente falso-

-Por tu bien espero que no intentes robarme a mi Vegeta- Replicó Karen

-Es él quien se aparta de ti yo no tengo nada que ver, quizás deberías buscarte otro novio-Se defendió Bulma.

-Ya , más quisieras, que te dejase vía libre..-

-Si Vegeta no quiere estar contigo no puedes obligarle, aunque no que te guste, esa es la realidad-

-Vaya tengo una rival, ¿estás enamorada de él y por eso le defiendes...?.Que manera de engañar a Yamcha haciéndole pensar que os vais a casar.

-Karen estás equivocada, yo no lancé esa noticia y no tengo nada con Vegeta.-

-No me has dicho si estas o no enamorada de él.-

-Perdona Karen pero no tengo tiempo para esta conversación, tengo que buscar a Yamcha para aclarar todo. Nos vemos luego, ahora por favor márchate.

-Vale,vale hasta luego- Dijo Karen visiblemente contenta de lo sucedido.

De pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar , eran los padres de Bulma. -Hola hija, hemos llamado en cuanto lo supimos.-

-¿Supisteis que?-

-Que te casas hija, Enhorabuena. Aunque deberías habernos avisado, nos hemos enterado por la prensa.-

-Esperad mamá, papá. Todo es un error, no es cierta esa noticia, voy a localizar a Yamcha para hablar con la prensa y desmentirlo.

-¿Pero, por qué hija?, si sois novios desde hace tanto, ya es hora de que os caséis.-

-Vosotros no lo entendéis pero ahora no puedo casarme con él. Bueno, ya lo hablaremos en casa, os llamo luego, tengo prisa.-

Hasta luego, te queremos hijita, que te vaya bien.-

-Adiós- Fue colgar el teléfono y volvió a sonar, esta vez era Milk y Goku, y Bulma tuvo que repetir de nuevo lo que pasó, después de esto colgó y de nuevo otra llamada , pero de Krilin. La chica repitió lo mismo y ya cansada de dar explicacíones descolgó el teléfono y se marcho en busca del origen del problema: YAMCHA.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo cap.**


	13. Revuelo mediático

**Cap 13: ****Revuelo mediático**

Mientras Bulma aún seguía en la casa dando explicaciones por teléfono, Karen se marchaba de allí a paso ligero. Aunque algo la impidió salir de la corporación. En la puerta de entrada se topó con un gran número de periodistas y fotógrafos de la prensa del corazón, la noticia se propagó y todos buscaban una exclusiva o una foto de la pareja.

Los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre Karen y empezaron a hacerle preguntas a la par.

-¡Señorita!¿quién es usted?,¿trabaja en la Corporación Capsule?, ¿conoce a la señorita Briefs?¿qué relación tiene con ella?, Bla,bla,bla...-

Karen se sintió acorralada e intentó hacerse paso entre la multitud, pero luego pensó que aquella situación podía beneficiarla ya que Bulma no estaba presente y ahora que se había dado cuenta que pretendía quitarle a Vegeta era mayor motivo para atacar.

"Dicen que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque" pensó Karen.

"No pienso dejar que me quites a Vegeta, te casarás con Yamcha , toda la gente lo sabrá hoy y la presión acabará por convencerte de que es lo mejor para ti amiga mia"

Después de esa reflexión , la chica puso orden entre la multitud. -Esperen, uno a uno, por favor, contestaré a todas sus preguntas encantada, pero no hablen todos a la vez-

-Bien, de acuerdo, perdónenos- contestaron los periodistas.

-Ahora digan qué quieren saber exactamente-

-Cuente todo lo que sepa sobre Bulma Briefs y su pareja; la estrella de baseball Yamcha-

Todos acercaron los micrófonos y las grabadoras y guardaron silencio. -Yo soy intima amiga de Bulma, compartimos secretos y no es ninguna sorpresa para mi que se vaya a casar con Yamcha. Lo único que pasa ,es que Bulma quería que la noticia no saliese a la luz pues querían hacer una ceremonia íntima. Así que no les extrañe que cuando salga de casa no les quiera contestar nada o les niegue la boda porque pretende vender la exclusiva a una revista y ustedes se han anticipado. Y eso es todo, debo irme ya-

-Una última pregunta, se rumorea que Bulma está viviendo con otro hombre y que es mucho más atractivo que su novio ¿qué puede decirnos sobre eso?- preguntó una periodista.

-Es cierto. Hay un hombre que vive en la corporación, pero es MI NOVIO. Bulma le considera un buen cliente de la empresa. Y ya no más preguntas por favor, me marcho, tengo prisa-

-Gracias por sus declaraciones señorita.- La chica se abrió paso al fin y se alejó de la corporación.

Dentro de la Corporación Capsula, Bulma que había descolgado el teléfono ante tanto acoso de llamadas y cansada de repetirse como un loro, se dispuso a aclarar sus dudas buscando al culpable.

Salió de la casa y para su sorpresa se encontró con aquel grupo de la prensa rosa en su puerta que comenzaron a gritar al unísono:

-¡Señorita Bulma!. Señorita ¿que día será la boda?,¿cómo será el traje?,¿quién se lo va a diseñar?,¿se casa por amor? ¡responda , responda..!.-

Bulma se quedó impactada por todo el revuelo que se había montado por aquella noticia y nunca se imaginó que vinieran a su puerta tantísimos periodistas.

"Debo aclarar esto, ahora que toda la prensa está aquí desmentiré la boda y asunto arreglado"

-Sólo les diré una cosa-. Sentenció

Todos callaron y escucharon con atención. -Y es que NO NOS VAMOS A CASAR, es un falso rumor y ahora por favor dejen pasar.-

-¿Falso rumor?, no intente engañarnos , sabemos que trama vender la exclusiva de la boda a una revista, ya que planea una boda íntima, confiese o la seguiremos todo el día.-

-¡EEH, A mi no me vengan con amenazas!,¡ ya les he dicho que no hay boda, y ni mucho menos exclusiva!. ¿Para que voy a querer yo vender una exclusiva?. Tengo todo el dinero que necesito.¡¡Y DEJEN DE SACARME FOTOS!!-

Bulma siguió adelante sin mediar más palabras, la prensa seguía haciéndole cientos de preguntas aunque ahora más disparatadas para captar su atención y provocarla :

-¿Se casará con Yamcha a pesar de que tuvo una relación con una top model?¿está embarazada de Yamcha?,¿de cuánto está?,¿por qué no vive con Yamcha actualmente?, bla,bla,bla...-

Bulma contenía su rabia y decidió no saltar ante aquellas preguntas, no iba a dejarse enredar por la prensa del cotilleo. Abrió su bolso y sacó una cápsula que contenía su aerocoche , subió en él y a toda velocidad se dirigió al nuevo ático de Yamcha. Algunos periodistas la siguieron pero consiguió darles esquinazo en unas calles muy transitadas en las que se perdió entre el denso tráfico.

Después, la chica siguió a pie pues a pocos metros estaba el edifico donde habitaba Yamcha.

Una vez allí, el conserje del edificio la identificó al instante, supo que era la prometida de Yamcha y le dio las llaves del ático para que entrase con total libertad, esas eran las órdenes que le dejó el mismo Yamcha:

_-Si viene por aquí Bulma Briefs entréguele una copia de las llaves, ella es mi prometida ¿sabe?-_

Bulma cogió las llaves y subió al ascensor.-"Te vas a arrepentir de haberme dado una copia de tus llaves".-

Llegó al ático, buscó el número de la puerta en la llave y tras recorrer el pasillo la encontró. Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y entró. Todo estaba silencioso y oscuro.

-"Apuesto a que está durmiendo"-

La chica siguió caminando, era la primera vez que entraba allí y no conocía la distribución de las habitaciones, pasó el vestíbulo, la cocina y el amplio salón, continuó por un pasillo que le condujo hasta los dormitorios, al final de éste vio el dormitorio principal, la puerta estaba abierta y había ropa masculina tirada en el suelo.

Indudablemente aquel era su dormitorio, con sigilo se asomó y pudo distinguir a alguien bajo las sábanas, la habitación estaba a oscuras y la chica apretó un interruptor de la pared para que las persianas se elevaran. Seguidamente el dormitorio se llenó de luz.

Bulma se acercó a la cama y descubrió las sábanas que tapaban su cabeza.

-¡¡DESPIERTAAA DORMILÓN!!!-

-¡¡AAAAGGG!!. ¡Quita esa luz, tengo sueño!- se volvió a tapar y a los cinco segundos volvió a descubrir su rostro.

-¿BULMA?¿qué haces aquí?

La chica sacó del bolso un hoja doblada por la mitad, y lo arrojó sobre la cama .-Quiero que me expliques que significa esto.-

Yamcha se incorporó un poco dejando ver su torso desnudo, cogió la hoja y se quedó leyendo unos instantes.

-¿Y bien Yamcha? ¿ qué tienes que decir al respecto?-

-Este articulo habla de nuestra boda ¿acaso te molesta?-

-¿Hablaste con la prensa y les contaste eso?-

-Errr...SI, PUEDE..., puede que lo hiciera.-Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo que puede?¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-

-Anoche... , a ver,...anoche...fui a un bar con los chicos del equipo, fuimos a tomar una copas y un periodista muy simpático quiso entrevistarme , es fan mío y no pude rechazar a un fan, bebimos, y estuve charlando con él y me dijo que publicaría para un periódico deportivo a cerca de mis logros en el equipo, mi entrenamiento, dieta...Para dar ejemplo a otros jóvenes, también me hizo preguntas sobre mi vida personal y le dije que muy pronto sería un hombre casado y eso fue todo. - Dijo sonriente.

...¡¡¡¡PAAAAAFFFF.!!!!... Bulma soltó una tremenda bofetada a Yamcha.

-AAaayyyyyy...Eso me ha dolido.- Dije frotándose la mejilla

-¿A qué a venido eso?-Rechistó Yamcha

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a declarar tal cosa?! Qué nos vamos a casar. Sin consultarme nada, sabiendo que nuestra relación está en la cuerda floja ¿creías que con esto se iba a arreglar?. Pues no, va de mal en peor.- Respondió la chica con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-Bulma, no pensé que te molestaría tanto-

-Si no fuera porque esta noche tenemos una cita a la que asistir te dejaría ahora mismo.-

Bulma secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus manos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- Preguntó esperanzado el muchacho.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, quiere decir que te llevo a la fiesta porque allí habrá muchos periodistas a los que confesarás que mentiste.-

-No puedo hacer eso, quedaré fatal.-

-Fatal has quedado conmigo, y eso es peor que lo que opine la gente.-

-No se...- Dudaba Yamcha

-¡¡MÁS TE VALE QUE LO ARREGLES O NO TE VOLVERÉ A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA!!-

-LO HARÉ, lo haré, no te alteres. Tampoco es algo tan catastrófico, pensaba que tú y yo algún día nos casaríamos, era mi gran ilusión ; por eso que dije aquello a la prensa, pero estaba bebido y un borracho siempre dice la verdad. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ese sueño se cumpla?

-NADA, ya no se puede hacer nada, sólo no seguir haciéndonos más daño para que nuestra amistad quede a salvo.- Dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Dicho esto la chica se marchó de allí sin dejar a Yamcha tiempo para convencerla con argumentos vacíos, al salir del edificio se sintió aliviada , y orgullosa de haber asumido aquella decisión . Llegaba el momento de jugar sus propias cartas.

**Continuará...**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
